Diosa ejecutora
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. 'Poderosa señora, por usted morir hoy o mañana.' Poderosa deidad cúbreme con tu velo de muerte, gracias por el tiempo que me dio a su lado, es el momento de mostrarle mi gratitud. AzulaOC Cap 13
1. Guerrero de fuego

Kaixo! esta es mi primer historia de Avatar, he seguido la serie por un buen rato ya y no me había animadoa hacer algo de ella, hasta ahora. Un fic centrado en Azula y aún no decido en que punto se ubica... pero a ver que tal.

**

* * *

**

**Guerrero de fuego****

* * *

**

Siempre he podido jactarme de que soy una excepción dentro de las excepciones, no he respondido a ningún patrón de conducta ni han podido moldearme al rol que mi nacimiento dictó, no puedo llevar la vida relajada y simplona de un campesino, no podría acostumbrarme a ella aunque me agradaría eso de poder hacer lo que me venga en gana, tampoco podría con la estricta y acartonada realidad de un integrante de la familia real, soy un caso extraño que no puede ir peor con esta vida que me tocó.

Soy descendiente de una larga dinastía de altos mandos militares, se podría decir que somos aquellos que están detrás de la mayor parte de las estrategias militares que han llevado a nuestra gloriosa nación a la cumbre donde se encuentra y al gran señor Ozai a convertirse en el señor de todo el planeta.

Padre y madre me lo dicen constantemente, soy el siguiente jefe de la armada del fuego, mi lugar estará debajo del señor o señora del fuego que sucederá al gran Ozai. Es incómodo y a la vez excitante ubicarme en esa posición, no nací para el poder y la gloria, y sin embargo amo la adrenalina de la batalla, el placer del triunfo y saberme superior. Lo dije, soy un caso complicado.

Mi nombre es Jiong Shi, hijo de Rongyao estratega del señor Ozai e Isei conquistadora de las tierras del sur del Imperio Tierra, hermano de Dongli, quien murió junto con Lu Ten hijo del Dragón del Oeste en el asedio de Ba Sing Se.

Podría pasarme horas describiendo las glorias de mi familia, pero es aburrido, no me las sé todas y en este momento no tengo tiempo, me alisto para una batalla, me encuentro en el oeste del Reino Tierra, llevamos atacando casi cuatro días sin descanso y apuesto que al fin caerán esos insulsos maestros tierra.

Son fuertes, valientes y honorables, pero lástima para ellos que somos sus enemigos y no aceptaron la rendición, no durarán mucho tiempo vivos. La señal del coronel, comenzamos.

Tengo hambre, jamás me atrevería a comer carne humana pero uno no puede evitar comenzar a salivar con el olor de la carne achicharrada, sobre todo si no se ha comido bien en casi dos meses, si madre me viera en este momento me freiría por mi desfachatez, pero ella está lejos peleando su propia batalla y creyendo que estoy en la seguridad de la Nación entrenando para su llegada.

Ese parece ser el general de la unidad que intenta derrotarnos, su cabeza vendrá bien a mi lista de triunfos, nuestro coronel seguramente la querrá, pero soy más fuerte que él y voy a ser yo quien derrote al hombre más fuerte en este ejército.

Lo he divisado ya, tiene el porte de un hombre forjado en la crueldad de la batalla, pero el temple no lo es todo, la fuerza tiene mucho que ver, es una pena, me he colocado frente a él…

primer error, me ha menospreciado…

me ha dado la espalda, segundo grave error…

no quiero una victoria cobarde matando por la espalda, lo llamo lanzando una saeta de fuego que le obstaculiza el camino, voltea a verme y sonríe con superioridad, estúpido, tercer y último error.

Me lanza un alud de rocas que esquivo con agilidad aprendida tras años de entrenamiento, lanza rocas sin sentido, es de los errores más socorridos de un maestro tierra, podría hacer lo mismo, pero yo no peleo así, mis ataques son certeros y precisos, esos los hace mortales.

Tengo la daga de fuego en la mano izquierda, esquivo las rocas y rechazo otras, le voy acortando terreno, está cansado, es un hombre viejo. Lo tengo frente a frente, puedo ver el odio en sus ojos verdes, seguramente notará mi despreocupación y eso lo ha hecho enojar mas, comienza a cubrirse de roca desde los pies, una armadura impenetrable para los ataques normales, pero no para los míos, asesto el golpe definitivo, cae de rodillas silente, no hay más en él.

Caigo por un momento frente al cuerpo, cansado por la energía concentrada que acabo de utilizar, mis manos tiemblan del esfuerzo y de la ansiedad, pero no hay tiempo para pensar en eso la batalla no ha cesado, aún estoy rodeado de enemigos, uno me atrapa inmovilizándome bajo tierra, toma mi pie tratando de sumergirme por completo, idiota, un poco de concentración y corre hecho una antorcha. Termino con otros aquí y allá, es momento de alejarme para reclamar mi botín final.

Tengo bien estudiado el terreno, los maestros tierra creen que las colinas que rodean el valle les sirven de protección, podría ser, pero para mi son un escondite perfecto. Allá viene el primer grupo de maestros tierra que corren huyendo de la batalla, odio a los cobardes sin importar de que nación sean, brinco delante de ellos asustándolos pero al verme comienzan a reír. "Un niño" dice uno "solo es un niño"

De nuevo ese estúpido error de subestimar al enemigo, peor aún, de subestimarme a mi. No les doy tiempo ni de que griten de dolor, ya viene el segundo grupo de mis presas, la noche a caído y es hora de mi retirada, bajo la luna no soy tan fuerte y las sombras les dan ventaja, soy necio pero no tonto, sé cuando es momento de dar marcha atrás.

Regreso al campamento donde unos bailan celebrando el triunfo, la mayoría come, las reservas del ejército enemigo nos son perfectas para la celebración.

- Shi ¿te escondiste otra vez?- pregunta Hao mientras muerde con gula la pierna de un cerdo, sonrío despectivamente a él y me siento tomando un poco de carne, la primer comida decente en días, y con el trabajo hecho hoy, la merezco, así como un buen descanso, mañana regreso a casa… y con ella a mi otra personalidad.

Por que debo decir que tengo dos caras en este mundo, la que he usado estos últimos meses es la de Shi, infantería del segundo escuadrón que está bajo las ordenes del general Jiang, despachado en el Reino Tierra y con una vida aburrida y simple en la Nación del Fuego, y la otra es la que había comentado, Jiong Shi poderoso guerrero de elite y pronto jefe militar de la Nación del Fuego.

Me gusta combinar ambas y aniquilar soldados tierra desde las sombras, la emboscada es mi preferida y me ayuda a entrenar mi fuego control, tengo una rival que me lleva a mis límites y que veré mañana, ansío hacerlo… Azula, princesa de la Nación.

El sol está despuntando, es momento de salir de aquí y emprender el largo camino a casa, un buen baño en el camino, recuperar mi ropa escondida, y aparecer en el puerto de entrada del oeste, tan fácil.

Y ya estoy aquí, en casa tras casi tres meses de ausencia, si me apresuro seguramente le ganaré a madre y no se percatará de mi huida. Corro por los pasillos del palacio, odio este lugar pero es aquí a donde llegará ella, hay algo… hay alguien que me sigue, me detengo pero el silencio no lo delata ¿quién? No importa, las trompetas han sonado, la comitiva de madre está entrando a palacio, corro de nuevo y una vez mas, esa presencia, es tarde cuando la reconozco, ella me ha lanzado contra el muro y mientras se jacta de mi distracción diciéndome "Tan lento y ciego como siempre" me sonríe con superioridad mientras se acomoda la corona… Azula.

* * *

Larga presentación de mi OC, el siguiente ya desarrolla la hisoria, esto fue una presentación y algo de contexto. Me agradó esto de la doble cara. Saludos! 


	2. Diosa reencontrada

Kaixo! al final me pareció mas introducción, pero ya hay avance. De la época en que esto transcurre y que onda con el resto de los personaje al siguiente.

* * *

**Diosa reencontrada

* * *

**He podido asesinar a multitudes sin que moleste mucho la conciencia, he podido vagar por el campo de batalla en medio de cadáveres calcinados y soñar con una comida asada, superar a madre en un par de batallas… y sin embargo me he quedado desarmado ante su presencia, ella ni siquiera me ha dirigido uno de sus bien conocidos ataques con ese fuego supremo, ni esa peculiaridad de su relámpago… una mirada, solo una mirada y… me he quedado indefenso. 

Lo había dicho, ella es mi rival y quería verla, pero también… profeso por ella algo, eso… no lo había dicho, ni lo voy a explicar. Pero lo siento.

Oculto a la perfección (hasta donde puedo) mi sorpresa y molestia (y temor), me sacudo el polvo y trato de darle mi mejor mirada de indiferencia, pero para cuando reacciono mi cabeza ya está inclinada mostrando respeto, eso… fue espontáneo. -Y tú… sin poder anunciarte, como siempre.- Debo decir que me sé afortunado al poderla llamar sin tanta formalidad, en teoría soy parte de su grupo de compañeros de juegos de la niñez (aunque llevado a la practica éramos más meros juguetes) y tolera que no hable con ella tan ceremoniosamente como está acostumbrada.

-¿A dónde has ido esta vez?- pregunta comenzando a caminar con rumbo al salón de recibimientos. La sigo con paso apresurado, por dos cosas, por que no quiero llegar tarde al encuentro de madre y, por que no quiero perder un segundo de caminar a su lado.

-A las planicies de Ju ten, seguimos abriendo el camino al último refugio por esa ruta- digo mientras nos acercamos a la puerta donde se dividen nuestros caminos. Ella se va hacia el trono y yo a la comitiva que dará el recibimiento. Ella solo me da la espalda sin decir mas y continúa su camino, yo me siento como un idiota al quedarme viendo el lugar donde había estado, las trompetas resuenan de nuevo, madre ha entrado al salón del trono, si no me ve no solo me freirá… me vaporizará por completo.

Corro y al fin llego a mi lugar junto al actual suplente de padre, que se encuentra supervisando los nuevos armamentos al sur de la nación. Una lluvia de papeles multicolor y fuegos artificiales controlados iluminan las rojizas paredes del enorme salón, y ahí está, madre… todos los presentes la vitorean mientras ella continúa silente y majestuosa hasta inclinarse delante del señor Ozai, ahí dice. –Las cabezas de los jefes militares que he vencido las presento a usted, están aún sobre su cuello para que usted disponga de ellas-

Volteo confundido con sus enigmáticas palabras, de pronto un alboroto llama la atención de muchos hacia fuera, regreso la mirada al trono, al sr. Ozai y a Azula, mi mirada se queda en ella al verla sonreír, su padre la secunda y se levanta. Madre se incorpora y lo escolta hasta la salida, todos les abren paso, yo camino detrás de ella curioso de saber de que habla y para asegurarme de que me vea ahí.

Y ahí está el origen de tanto alboroto, un grupo de prisioneros, todos maestros tierra, están vivos y se ven deplorables, sin duda han viajado bajo el trato de madre, puede llegar a ser muy cruel. El sr. Ozai se acerca, los rodea y los mira sin desaparecer su sonrisa de satisfacción, Azula se mantiene atrás, inmóvil con esa leve sonrisa sádica que me hace temblar, y no de miedo.

-Isei, has cumplido tu trabajo, estoy complacido con el presente- el sr. Ozai dice haciendo que todos callaran –pronto todo maestro tierra que se atreva a desafiarme se encontrará en esta situación.- él continúa mientras claramente piensa en que hacer con ellos.

-¡Encarcélelos!-

-¡Tortúrelos!-

-¡Libérelos!-

Las voces comienzan a hacerse escuchar entre la comitiva de soldados que los rodean, llaman mi atención aquellos que piden la libertad para esos pobres, pero es tan improbable.

-Cárcel, tortura, libertad…- comienza a decir el sr. Ozai meditando. –decide tú- mira a Azula.

-Muerte- se oye la fuerte voz de Azula, su padre voltea y comparte su sonrisa.

-Así será- y con esas simples palabras una llamarada incendia entre gritos a los prisioneros. Dos han tratado de escapar del infierno, pero fueron descubiertos y no tuvieron ni tiempo de que lanzaran un grito, el fuego ha sido de Azula, la muerte los ha alcanzado antes que la sensación de calor. Volteo a ver a los nobles que miran la escena una vez que el olor a carne quemada comienza a llegar a sus narices, no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa al ver sus gestos de asco y terror con la escena, creo que de hecho solo el sr. Ozai, madre, Azula y yo podemos dibujar un gesto que no se altera. Patéticos nobles de la nación de fuego, deberían ser una estirpe eliminada. Pero eso no me compete a mi, aunque si me dieran la orden nada me costaría hacerlo.

Estamos en casa, después de la pomposa ceremonia que jamás me ha gustado, madre se quita la armadura y me mira -¿Dónde te has metido estos meses?- la repentina pregunta me hace soltar la espada que me regaló, la miró no sabiendo que decir, quizá sabe ya mi secreto.

-Entrenando- digo con firmeza, no miento.

-¿Dónde?-

-En el norte, quise ir con padre pero aún está molesto conmigo-

-Tardará en perdonarte, sabes que no debes jugar con la memoria de tu hermano- ella me da la misma mirada molesta que aún me da padre después de que dije ciertas cosas sobre Dongli. –ahora largo- agita el brazo con cansancio, señal de que piensa dormir y que debo estar lo más lejos posible tan pronto como pueda por mi seguridad. Inclino la cabeza y le doy la espalda -Bienvenida- le digo sin que me oiga.

El cielo aquí no me gusta, es tan distinto al de las planicies abiertas del Imperio Tierra, debo planear como salir de nuevo hacia allá. Camino en silencio por el ala sur del palacio donde se localizan nuestra casa, rodeada de más casas de nobles. Y un resplandor azul me llama mientras veo correr a dos que tres chicas envueltas en ridículos vestidos, creo que no necesito decir quien es.

-¿Qué te hicieron ahora?- le digo a Azula desde una esquina, ella voltea sorprendida sorprendiéndome aún mas, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi. Levanto la mano y ella lanza un relámpago a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, falla a propósito. Ella recupera su gesto incólume.

-Voy a casa- dice cuando ya está caminando. Veo como se aleja y la sigo, ella se detiene, y sin voltear a verme me dice –tú deberías largarte a la tuya-

-Eh, no por el momento. Madre está durmiendo-

-Cierto, Isei es famosa por su terrible carácter, recuerdo cuando Mai y Zuko la despertaron hace muchos años- aunque no le veo la cara, por su tono sé que podría estar sonriendo o cuando menos divertida con lo que recuerda. Reconozco que yo también sonrío, esa ocasión fue una mas de tantas cuando Azula era capaz de usar a su hermano y su amiga, ya lo dije, éramos meros juguetes para ella.

Vuelve a caminar y siento que me da permiso de seguirla –¿Qué harás en este momento?- digo emparejándome con ella. No estoy nervioso aunque si un poco ansioso de hallar una excusa que me permita acompañarla hasta el interior del ala imperial.

-No tengo nada, mi padre está revisando los avances hechos por tus batallones, pronto derribaremos en su totalidad al Imperio Tierra-

-Calla, alguien te puede oír, nadie sabe que me he mezclado con las tropas, madre se puede enterar.-

-No te sientas tan especial, a nadie le interesa- me rindo, contra ella no puedo. Su boca me da las verdades que no me gusta aceptar. Entonces llega a mi cabeza la perfecta excusa para ocupar mi tiempo, posponer mi muerte vía la mano de madre y… estar con Azula.

-Entonces me darás la oportunidad de tener mi revancha ¿no?- digo recordando mi dolorosa derrota de nuestra última pelea. He entrenado lo suficiente, y si bien no he alcanzado la perfección del fuego azul, me acerco. Tengo más habilidades que tres meses atrás. La veo con reto, espero que sus ojos ámbar se iluminen como lo hacen cuando tiene al frente una buena batalla, pero no, solo esa sonrisa de nuevo, cruza los brazos y arquea una ceja.

-¿Y quien te dice que ganarás? La batalla la tendrás, pero no la victoria. Vamos Ty lee y Mai están aburridas- su ágil paso continúa, el mío se empareja al suyo mientras pienso en que rayos harán ese par en la nación. Como sea, he conseguido una pequeña mirada de esta deidad y me siento satisfecho con eso… aún casi pierda una pierna como la última vez.

* * *

Ikusi arte! 


	3. Diosa sabia

Kaixo! perdón por la tardanza. Aquí digo un poco mas de en que punto se ubica y parte de mi idea de lo que 'pasará'... espero guste. Saludos y gracias!

* * *

**Diosa sabia**

* * *

Llegamos al patio en que desembocan sus habitaciones, un impresionante jardín con un lago y pequeños canales que lo circundan, han pasado muchos años desde que he estado aquí, aquí sucedían los juegos de nuestra infancia y los primeros duelos siendo un poco mayores, es agradable recordarlo, con la mirada veo palmo a palmo el lugar, es extraño por que me atrae la paz y risas de cuando éramos niños y la excitación de los duelos ganados, así como el coraje de las batallas perdidas. 

-¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? Te extrañé ¿lo sabías?'- sus actos son más rápidos que sus palabras, para cuando termina su frase Ty lee ya está literalmente sobre mi con una sonrisa de niña que jamás se le quita sin importar cuanto crece, antes de que pueda quitármela de encima de un ágil brinco cae a lado de Mai que solo levanta una mano y dice 'Hn' o algo así con la misma cara plana aunque con un gesto más sombrío (lo que me da miedo), dos puntos opuestos que convergen en Azula. Sigo sin comprender como es que ese trío llegó a formarse.

-Señoritas, vengan por acá- Azula dice mientras se acerca a un árbol, Ty lee levanta los brazos y corre, Mai solo se lanza en un caminar casi inmóvil, solo puedo verla avanzar por que sus piernas parecieran no moverse, es entonces cuando veo el extraño artefacto en lugar del pie ausente y la enorme cicatriz en la pierna de Mai que en vano intenta ocultar bajo su túnica, comienzo a entender por que es más tétrica, fue la que salió peor de Ba Sing Se.

Llegamos junto a Azula, ella ya está sentada en el piso con Ty lee arriba en una rama quien al verme sonríe aún mas, le lanzo una mirada de confusión y cuando me siento reacciono, 'señorita' Azula acaba de llamarme así, ella llamo y yo acudí, no puedo ocultar mi coraje pero no puedo decir nada, fui yo quien cayó en su juego.

-Un duelo de eliminación, la ganadora elegirá la actividad de la noche- dice Azula mientras se sacude las hojas que caen.

-No, no es justo. No somos maestras fuego, además siempre terminas casi matándonos, pelea tú con él- Ty lee se queja mientras hace mil y un piruetas sobre su rama.

-No- dice Mai simplemente.

Yo no puedo decir nada, es lo que quería, así que espero que ella interprete mi silencio y de por iniciado el combate pero no se mueve, bosteza y me mira. –Hagámoslo, mientras pensaré que haremos.-

Y comienza, durante años desarrollamos una especie de AgniKai con nuestras reglas específicas y un poco menos fastuoso, aunque no podría compararse con una riña callejera si pierde un poco esa formalidad del AgniKai. La veo detenida justo frente a mi con la mirada fija en cada punto de mi cuerpo, ella mide mi mas ligero movimiento para predecir mi ataque, he aprendido eso de ella y lo aplico, me quedo inmóvil intentando hacer lo mismo pero el alumno no siempre supera a la maestra, con un movimiento falso de ella ataco, pero rápidamente cambia el objetivo y termino en el piso con mi manga incendiándose, me levanto sorprendiéndola con una llama reptante que la hace alejarse. Como en una especie de danza las flamas azul y una variedad de morado aparecen y desaparecen; comienzo a sentir que si puedo conseguir la ansiada victoria, de pronto hace su aparición, y echa mis sueños a tierra. El impresionante relámpago que me lanza fuera del campo de combate y me deja con un aturdimiento que tarda en desaparecer, tenía mucho que no lo sentía.

Mi visión se nubla por un momento y cierro los ojos además de sacudir la cabeza para tratar de alejar la niebla y los pensamientos de derrota, no creo del todo como es que me ganó tan fácilmente mi fuego se encamina a su perfección pero el relámpago es algo inalcanzable aún. –Has mejorado- me dice ella… y todo desaparece, la niebla, el aturdimiento y… la sensación de derrota, perdí pero siento el gozo de la victoria al oír su reconocimiento. Eso nunca había sucedido antes.

-¿Acabaron ya? Tengo hambre- se escucha el grito de Ty lee, nos acercamos a ellas y les dice –Cacemos zorros conejos desde la torre sur- todos volteamos a ver a Azula tras sus palabras.

-¿Zorros conejo? Son estúpidos y escurridizos- dice Mai.

-Además tan lindos, esponjosos, adorables y tiernos- completa Ty lee

-Por eso- finaliza Azula, yo me quedo callado tratando de imaginar como zafarme de esa, no siempre comparto la tendencia sádica de ella, pero no quiero decir no.

-¿Tú que dices?- me pregunta como sabiendo que no me negaré, inicia su andar hacia la torre, la sigo dejando a Ty lee trepando el árbol y a Mai inmóvil bajo el árbol, quería estar a solas con ella, pero no haciendo esto.

Justo cuando estamos llegando a la base de la torre, un soldado se acerca a nosotros, visiblemente agitado me dice –Señor, la señora Isei exige su presencia de inmediato- no sé si suspirar aliviado o preocuparme mas, madre me quiere ver. Miro a Azula y levanto los hombros como diciendo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso –Será después- le digo y comienzo a alejarme.

-Lo será- alcanzo a oírla decirme, entonces recuerdo que fueron las mismas últimas palabras que me dio mientras se preparaba para su salida al Imperio Tierra en búsqueda de su hermano y tío, que derivó en una caza por el avatar y su cuasi muerte en Ba Sing Se, eso no lo olvido aún y puedo apostar que ellas tampoco.

Voy con madre, ella está sentada en la mesa de la que podrían comer seis pero solo está ella. –¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto y me acerco, ella extiende su mano invitando a sentarme -¿Por qué?- pregunto por que casi nunca le gusta comer acompañada, menos conmigo y mucho menos desde que (desde su punto de vista) ofendí a Dongli.

-¿Tengo que pedírtelo por favor?- dice dándole un sorbo a su vino, yo simplemente tomo asiento y comienzo a comer en silencio. –En poco tiempo su insulsa capital y su refugio final caerán ante nuestro poder- dice madre. Asiento no entendiendo a que se refiere, la comida se lleva y termina en silencio, ella se pierde entre las habitaciones y yo voy en búsqueda de algo, Azula o no, no puedo estar en casa mientras esas ideas-recuerdos se agitan en mi cabeza, la imagen del pie ausente de Mai y de cómo es la cicatriz de Azula, me agitan el estomago no pudiendo contener la rabia, aunque han pasado algunos años, es algo que la Nación del Fuego no ha olvidado, una traición vil que ha retrasado nuestra conquista final, arrasamos a las tribus del agua y a los nómadas del aire, bajo la bandera del Imperio Tierra se han unido los sobrevivientes de todos y han mostrado pelea.

La luna es de lo poco que me gusta de mi estancia en la Nación, es grande y casi siempre roja, encuentro a Azula en la torre, sentada en uno de los balaustres una vez mas la tomo por sorpresa, ella al percatarse de mi esconde aprisa su mano, pude ver la cicatriz que envuelve su mano izquierda, esa que la ha obligado a usar un guante desde que la adquirió, no quiero parecer sorprendido y me recargo en la barda de la orilla, quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que pregunto -¿Cuántos has eliminado ya?-

Ella voltea y por su gesto sé que fue mala pregunta. –Es su época de apareo, brincan de un lado a otro-

-Llevaras ya bastantes-

-Ni uno, si lo hago no habrá a quien tirarles para la primavera-

Me toma completamente por sorpresa la respuesta, sabia y sádica como ella –Ah… ¿qué te pasa?- no puedo contener la pregunta que he tenido todo el día…

Deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo –Mi padre, comienza a preocuparse de su descendencia, le di mi no definitivo a la propuesta-

-¿Propuesta?-

-Si hubieras estado aquí te hubieras enterado, Fong sei le pidió mi mano ¿te imaginas semejante impertinencia?- su frío gesto se pierde por un segundo, puedo ver que le hizo gracia en verdad.

-Fong Sei… ¿por qué no?- es lo único que puedo decir, no quiero delatar mi sorpresa y repulsión de imaginar a ese patético hijo del ministro de economía como esposo de Azula, un lastimero insecto pretendiendo a una diosa, patético.

-¿Quién quiere conquistar a un hombre cuando puede conquistar un imperio¿Quién quiere gobernar una casa cuando puede hacerlo sobre un planeta?- dice dejándome helado, si, esas palabras la reflejan a la perfección.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Por el momento nada, sabía que no lo aceptaría pero comienza a pensar si acaso alguna vez tendrá descendencia-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Que tendría que conformarse con los bastardos mestizos que Zuko y esa maestra agua seguro tendrán- me quedo perplejo, la fuerza en sus palabras debe tener una gran impresión sobre el sr. Ozai como para que le permita hablarle de ese modo. Vuelvo a callarme dejando que la luna roja y el silencio de la noche roto solo por los gritos de apareo de los zorros conejo acompañen la velada.

* * *

El color de las flamas de Jiong Shi es como un punto intermedio entre el color tradicional (rojo) y el de la perfección (azul)... no es perfecto pero es superior. Ah! y del pie ausente de Mai y de la cicatriz de Azula, al siguiente digo mas.

Ikusi arte!


	4. Diosa desinteresada

* * *

**Diosa desinteresada**

* * *

La luna se ha inclinado un poco, han pasado cuando menos un par de horas, no entiendo del todo como es que nos hemos quedado en silencio, ni como ella no se ha hartado de mi presencia. Las cosas han sido buenas este día. Siento que tengo una seguridad con ella que no había sentido antes, y decido hacerle la pregunta que por tres años me he guardado. –Azula…- digo con voz pausada.

-Mmm- ella me contesta como si no supiera que lo hizo.

-Ahora si… me dirás… ¿Qué pasó?- en cuanto finalizo mi pregunta ella parpadea, baja la cabeza y cierra el puño, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta del garrafal error que cometí, las señales las descubro a tiempo y consigo bloquear el relámpago que ella me lanza junto con estas palabras.

-Déjame en paz- dice y se retira aprisa, ni siquiera considero la idea suicida de seguirla, me quedo sobre la torre mirándola desaparecer entre los pasillos. Siempre ha sido así, no he podido saber del todo lo que pasó en Ba Sing Se, suspiró exasperado y sin poder contenerme lanzo una saeta de fuego directo a los animalillos indefensos que brincan en la base de la torre, después de un chillido sus gritos de euforia se apagan… el silencio es total.

Sonrío un poco desesperado de haber pedido el control que ella pudo mantener, bajo a averiguar los resultados de mi arranque de frustración, no ha sido mucho, solo un par de cuerpos carbonizados y uno herido, estoy a punto de darme la vuelta cuando la voz de Ty lee me asusta.

-No puedes dejarlo así, no lo dejes sufriendo- ella dice sin que sepa exactamente donde está, entiendo bien sus palabras y remato al infeliz animal. Una vez que sus quejas cesan la busco en la oscuridad de la noche.

-No fue mi intención, aparece- le digo y ella brinca de entre unos arbustos -¿qué haces aquí?-

-Tenía que cuidar que Azula no los matara a todos, aunque me sorprendió que quien los mató fuiste tú-

Bajo la mirada un tanto apenado. –No quise hacerlo, es solo que…- dudo en terminar mi oración.

-Eres un tonto- dice con una sonrisa total mientras me toma del brazo y me jala de nuevo al interior del palacio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que tienes un gran tino para arruinar las situaciones-

-No te entiendo- digo con tal verdad que ella vuelve a carcajearse como es su costumbre, es como si le contaran un gran chiste.

-Si sabes a la perfección a que me refiero, no te hagas el tontito. Siempre te pasa eso con Azula, no sabes que decirle-

-¿Viste lo que pasó?-

-Todo, no puedo creer que hayas salido con lo mismo. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a alguien mas? Sabes que ella odia hablar de eso- la miró entendiendo perfectamente que quiere decir '¿por qué no me has preguntado a mi?' asiento y nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones más aislada que hay. Ahí nadie va a molestarnos.

-Jamás pensé que tú pudieras decirme, en definitiva jamás le preguntaría a Mai… pero como tú siempre te ves tan feliz, pensé que también querías olvidarlo-

-¿Y Azula no?- Ty lee me habla con seriedad que pocas veces le he visto, como dije es la que mejor salió de su escape de Ba Sing Se, también fue la que menos cambió. Mientras que Mai se volvió más tétrica y cerrada, Azula se convirtió en un ser más agresivo, más misterioso e imposible de predecir, aunque siempre ha sido así, se incrementó y también me he dado cuenta que a veces pierde el control de si misma, cosa que nunca antes sucedía. Ty lee por otro lado, es como más feliz y alegre, irradia algo extraño, como paz que contrasta a la perfección con esa energía de euforia y dinamismo, es extraña.

-No lo sé, desde que regresó se ha comportado como si no le hubiera importado ¿tú me dirás?-

-Te diré lo que vi y viví, desde mi perspectiva, aunque son los mismos hechos, no son los mismos resultados.- habla ella con una solemnidad que no le había escuchado, y me asusta, pero me da la confianza de que lo que dirá, será la verdad.

-¿Y que puedes decirme?-

-Todo parecía tan fácil, aunque no lo demostró sé que Azula si se había extrañado de la sencillez de todo, de cuan fácil fue doblegar a la supuestamente fuerza elite del Imperio Tierra, los Daili no eran nada 'mas que perros listos a servir al dueño más fuerte' así lo dijo Azula- sonrío cuando Ty lee imita el frío tono de Azula. Ella sonríe también y después de quedarse un rato callada, continua.

-La recibieron como una reina, claro que a ella no le costó nada mostrarse como tal. Después de que el avatar, y sus amigos escaparon, nos quedamos con Zuko y su gracioso tío, ella lo mandó a encarcelar y para demostrar que tenía el control total dijo que lo mataría junto con la familia imperial del Imperio Tierra, creo que fue lo que desató todo.-

Me quedo en silencio meditando sus palabras, aún no hilo como lo que pareció una victoria se convirtió en una lucha de supervivencia, estoy listo para que ella continúe pero brinca de su asiento y mientras agita su mano me dice en tono apresurado. –Tengo que irme, mi mono puddle necesita comer, lo estoy entrenando para el nuevo acto que quiero presentar en el circo, si no le doy a tiempo se pone muy enojón y no quiero que muerda de nuevo al cocodrilo caribú… se llevan un poco mal-

La miro confundido, es muy extraña, de la solemnidad de sus palabras brinca a este estado de hiperactividad desenfrenada –Pero no has acabado ¿cuándo?-

-¿Mañana? Por la… tarde, le mostraré a Azula los progresos que llevo con mi nueva técnica de control mental a través del chi, si quieres venir, cuando acabemos te sigo contando.-

-Pero no quiero que ella se de cuenta, no quiero molestarla aún mas.-

Ty lee se detiene y brinca justo delante de mi, pega su rostro al mío y me sonríe –Azula tiene razón, te preocupas de cosas sin importancia, a ella no le importa que tú lo sepas, lo que no quiere es decírtelo… es todo, estoy segura que simplemente desaparecerá una vez que comencemos a hablar. Ahora me voy- y no termina de hablar cuando ya está casi en la puerta dando volteretas.

Suspiro un tanto exasperado y cruzo los brazos, sé que aún falta mucho para saber lo que paso, pero qué tanto le costaba decírmelo. Sacudo la cabeza y regreso a casa, es ya entrada la noche y sin duda madre esperará mi regreso, aunque su instinto maternal se quedó perdido mucho tiempo atrás, a veces recuerda que soy el único hijo que le queda e insiste, a veces, en saber lo que hago.

Entro a la casa en silencio, esperando como muchas otras veces que ella esté en el recibidor, tomando té, mirando mapas o documentos militares y esperándome, pero no. No hay nada ni nadie, todo está apagado y no hay ni rastro de que ella hubiera estado ahí, me asomo a sus habitaciones y veo su delgado cuerpo sobre la cama. Sonrío un poco y voy a mi cuarto, me quito la playera y contemplo la cicatriz que recorre mi hombro y parte media de la espalda, mi sonrisa crece un poco mas con los recuerdos.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto con el resonar de las trompetas imperiales, madre ha salido con rumbo desconocido, yo me limito a quedarme en casa y concentrarme en mejorar mi técnica de arco y fuego, algo en lo que he estado trabajando desde el imperio tierra.

Las horas pasan y cuando me doy cuenta es la hora de ir a buscar a Ty lee, corro hacia el ala norte donde se llevan a cabo los combates, el lugar está extrañamente vacío, salvo por dos soldados que resguardan la enorme puerta que da acceso a esa parte del castillo. Me ven pero no se apartan. –A un lado- digo sin mucha paciencia.

-Lo sentimos señor, su alteza nos ha ordenado no dejar pasar a nadie- dice uno de ellos.

Imbéciles, osan negarme algo. –A un lado- vuelvo a decir bajando la cabeza, señal de que comienzo a molestarme.

-Señor por favor entienda, son nuestras ordenes- uno de ellos musita con evidente miedo, al menos no son tan estúpidos. Justo antes de que pueda volver a hablar, Azula hace su aparición del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí? No puedes pasar-

No sé que decir, si ella lo prohíbe no puedo contradecirla. –Yo lo invité- se escucha el grito de Ty lee desde el fondo del salón. Azula voltea a verla y sacude la cabeza –Como quieras- dice y mueve la mano para que se me permita el paso.

Ahí solo están ella, Azula y un guardia. Entro detrás de ella y le grita a Ty lee -¿No te dije que era un secreto?- le grita molesta.

-No pensé que te molestara tanto-

-Haz lo que quieras, ahora, muéstrame el avance que llevas- toma asiento y la imito.

Ty lee asiente y se coloca detrás del guardia que evidentemente se ve confundido, ella le sonríe como dándole confianza y con gran velocidad aplica presión en puntos estratégicos de la cabeza del hombre, en pocos segundos el hombre parece caer como en trance. –Listo, ahora dale ordenes- mira a Azula.

Ella sonríe complacida –Incendia esa estatua- dice señalando una impresionante estatua de madera de algún ancestro suyo, aunque podría costarle la vida el guardia lo hace, sin pensarlo siquiera lanza una serie de llamaradas que destrozan la pieza que seguramente tiene muchos años ya. Azula asiente pero no se le ve contenta –No es suficiente, elimínalo- dice señalándome. Ty lee y yo nos quedamos atónitos¿le acaba de decir lo que oí? La miro y ella me sonríe levemente –Solo una prueba-

A tiempo evito la llamarada lanzada, no quiero responderle el ataque pero no tengo de otra, sin hacerle mucho daño dejo fuera de combate al hombre. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Quería conocer los límites de control, no los hay, como pudiste darte cuenta, él hará lo que se ordene aún signifique su muerte… eso me agrada, te felicito Ty lee.- Azula se levanta y se dirige a la salida, al ver que no la seguimos voltea confundida -¿Ahora que?-

-Voy a entrenar- digo no queriendo decir lo que Ty lee me dirá.

-Voy a contarle lo que nos pasó en Ba Sing Se- Ty lee dice con plena honestidad, yo cierro los ojos no queriendo ver como reaccionará Azula, pero nada pasa. La miro y ésta solo asiente, y continua su camino. ¿En realidad no le importa?

-¿En que me quedé?- Ty lee vaga caminando con las manos, de pronto brinca y truena los dedos -¡Ah si!- Me siento delante de ella y comienza su relato –Por tres días las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, ella quería enterarse de cómo era la estructura de Ba Sing Se y de las personas más influyentes ahí, cuando creyó que tenía el control señaló el día de ejecución de la familia real y de su tío Iroh, pero justo ese día fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de la verdad-

* * *

Al siguiente, lo que pasó esa vez. Mil saludos y gracias!

Ikusi arte!


	5. Diosa arrodillada

Kaixo! Wuu! los reviews aumentan... jajajaja! mil gracias! me tardé con este cap. y me disculpo por ello, espero se escuche medio justificable mi imaginación de lo que siguió al último capítulo dela serie. Aquí cambiamos de narrador, Ty lee aparece como tal. Nos leemos!

* * *

**Diosa arrodillada

* * *

**

Ty lee POV

Él se ve muy interesado en mi plática, me gusta contar cuentos y éste es una de las historias que más me he grabado, no puedo decir que me gusta pero la recuerdo con detalles, cosa que no me agrada.

-El día de la ejecución ella destinó una plataforma grande, grande, para que colocaran a los prisioneros, eran su tío y como otras seis personas, familia del Rey de la tierra, dos mujeres grandes, un hombre ya anciano y niños, ellos se veían asustados, había una en especial que se veía muy linda aunque estaba llorando, tenía el cabello amarillo pero muy bonito, lo que más me gustó fue su vestido y su peinado, me gustaría tener el cabello de ese color, por que ¿sabes? No me gusta mucho el color del mío, papá dice que en la familia siempre ha sido así…-

-Ty lee-

-pero cuando revisé el árbol genealógico una prima de la abuela de la primer madre de mi madre lo tuvo rubio y…-

-Ty lee… - él me llama y lo veo, se ve muy serio.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué pasó?- dice un poco exasperado, me estoy desviando un poquito del tema, pero no se me olvida el color del cabello de esa niña, intenté una vez pintarlo así pero me lo tuve que cortar. –Ty lee-

-Ah si, cuando le dijeron que los condenados estaban listos asintió y volteó a vernos, nos dijo muy bajo 'Estén alerta' Mai y yo asentimos, ella sabía que todo había sido muy fácil y no entendíamos por que seguía como si nada. Mai levantó los hombros mientras guardaba sus dagas que estaba lista para soltar y yo me distraía un poco, pero me preparaba para lo que fuera.-

Flashback (todo en Ty lee POV)

Azula se ve un poco extraña, no preocupada pero si inquieta, salimos y nos colocamos al lado del trono donde ella se sienta con total calma, la gente aclama pero no entiendo que es lo que dicen, ella mira de un lado a otro y ve al frente de ella a los que serán ejecutados, se levanta y se acerca, nosotras la seguimos de cerca nos mira poniéndonos alerta.

–Hoy la justicia se cumple- y en cuanto termina de decirlo con un solo movimiento de su mano mata a una de las niñas, las mujeres gritan asustadas, se prepara para la segunda embestida, Zuko se lanza contra ella tirándola al piso y haciéndola errar en su objetivo, es entonces cuando sentimos como el piso se mueve, las tres brincamos sabiendo que vendrá, era una emboscada.

A Mai es la primera que inmovilizan, el Avatar y sus amigos aparecen de la nada, la chica de la tribu agua, la niña ciega y cuatro Daili la rodean y se acercan a ella evitando sus dagas con piedras, la tierra la absorbe hasta los brazos, ya no puede hacer mas. Yo les doy pelea brincando de un lado a otro y quitándoles su tierra control con unos cuantos golpes, pero son muchos, el Avatar está con ellos, de pronto me detengo frente al chico de la tribu agua, dudo en atacarlo, con eso basta para que dos me sujeten una mano y con eso me dejan igual que Mai, volteo a donde está Azula.

Me sorprende verla mantener a raya a todos los que intentan vencerla, miembros del Daili, el Avatar, sus amigos, Zuko, y su tío Iroh. –No te resistas, no tienes modo de ganar.-

-La victoria viene de muchos modos Zuzu- dice burlonamente a Zuko que le lanza dos puñetazos envueltos en fuego, no le cuesta mucho bloquearlos, retrocede un poco y se da cuenta que está contra la pared. Baja un poco la guardia y sonríe –esto me recuerda a algo, traidores y enemigos contra mi. Que patético, una princesa doblegada por campesinos y perdedores.-

-Deja de alardear, te ganamos- grita el lindo chico de la tribu de agua.

-¿Y debo obedecer ordenes de un insecto como tú?- Azula se burla de nuevo.

-Levanta las manos y ríndete, no te haremos daño- dice el Avatar.

Azula lo mira pero no hace nada –Es obvio que no pueden, tienen un gran botín, los dos hijos del sr. Ozai. Bueno, ni tan grande, solo por una sería capaz de cualquier cosa, por el otro… encantado de que se deshicieran de tal vergüenza¿no Zuzu?-

Veo que Zuko no puede contenerse mas, y la ataca hecho una furia, es lo peor que se puede hacer frente a Azula, ella prepara su relámpago, todos retroceden menos Zuko, y justo cuando lo lanza su tío Iroh se lo responde, la avienta al piso y auque se pone de pie al instante, creo que esta vez su tío no midió sus fuerzas y si la dejó aturdida.

Baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos, una enorme bola de fuego la envuelve y explota ante ellos lanzándolos lejos, creo que ya se imaginaba que no es posible escapar por que se queda de pie sin hacer nada.

Los Daili de inmediato la rodean de nuevo y levanta las manos, el Avatar y sus amigos saben que viene pero no pueden advertirlo, ella los enfrenta derrotándolos, entonces el Avatar y los otros la rodean de nuevo, Mai y yo sabemos que Azula no podrá pelear por mucho tiempo pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, después de un buen rato ya no puede mas y los otros al darse cuenta dejan de atacarla y la arrinconan a donde estamos nosotras.

Con tierra control la obligan a arrodillarse, ella no está feliz pero lo disimula muy bien, escuchamos la voz del anciano hombre –Mirad lo que tenemos aquí, el Dragón Asesino inclinada ante nosotros, parece que el final de la nación del fuego se ha anunciado hoy-

Ni siquiera Mai puede contenerse la risa ante las ridículas palabras del hombre -¿Dragón asesino¿quién dice tal tontería?- Azula lo mira divertida.

-Te va el sobrenombre, si tu tío es el Dragón del Oeste-

-No me compares con esa bola de grasa- Azula se está molestando. Zuko sabe que enojada es más peligrosa aún, y le hace una seña a la maestra agua, ella mira a la niña ciega -Solo así la podremos controlar, Toph- dice y lo último que vemos es a la niña levantar un domo de tierra sobre nuestras cabezas, nos liberan y se escucha la voz del Avatar. –Vamos a cumplir nuestra promesa de no hacerles daño si ustedes prometen rendirse pacíficamente.- Azula nos mira y sonreímos, Mai les dice –No esperen tal cosa.-

-Podemos negociar- escuchó la voz del chico de la tribu agua.

-Yo puedo negociar contigo si te interesa.- le digo, puedo escuchar como él se sorprende y sonríe. Es lindo aunque un poco tonto.

-Largo- dice Azula que ya está harta.

-No hay modo de que escapen de aquí, así que deberías cambiar tu actitud- dice la maestra agua.

Azula ya no dice nada, y nos quedamos en silencio. Al día siguiente, escuchamos la voz de la maestra agua, Katara se llama y Toph, la niña ciega. Se llevan a Mai a no se donde, la succiona la tierra, yo no puedo hacer nada y Azula simplemente no se mueve, no la entiendo y me quedo mirando el espacio por el que se llevaron a Mai.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, brinco de un lado a otro ya un poco preocupada, Azula está en un rincón como meditando y de su puño sale una llama, no me ha dicho nada y siento que voy a enloquecer con tanto silencio. De nuevo oímos voces, Mai es regresada y llega con comida y agua, ella está en silencio y yo tomo algo de la comida, sabe bien, además tengo mucha hambre. Azula no se mueve.

-¿Ya lo meditaste? Aceptas la rendición.- Se escucha al Avatar.

-¿Rendición? Deberíamos matarlas ahora que podemos.- Oigo a un hombre que no reconozco. Y se quedan en silencio, Azula sigue en su rincón concentrada, creo que no se molestara en contestarles. –no se preocupen, vivirán mientras haya información que podamos sacarles.- de nuevo ella no contesta, creo que se hartan y se van.

Mai se acerca a comer, se ve pálida pero come con ganas. -¿Qué les dijiste?- nos asusta la voz de Azula.

-¿Qué les iba a decir? Lo que me preguntaron.- dice y sigue comiendo.

-No importa, démosles falsas esperanzas. Ty lee, si te interrogan a ti, di y haz lo que quieras.- yo la miro y asiento sin que me anime a ver que tanto hace.

Pasa mucho tiempo, se escuchan de nuevo ruidos, Katara y Toph, además de una tercera voz que me pone muy feliz, el chico. –Vamos Toph- dice ella y ahora sin que me lo espere soy yo la que es succionada por la tierra, aparezco fuera del domo y me daña la luz del sol, no puedo cubrirme los ojos por que la niña me ha sujetado las manos con unas esposas de roca.

-Por aquí- un hombre me dirige.

-No seas tan rudo- dice Katara –Ty lee, si prometes que no pelearas, te quitamos eso.-

Recuerdo las palabras de Azula y le sonrío –Si, me duelen las manos.-

-Perfecto, ella es más fácil que la otra loca- Toph masculla.

-Mai puede ser muy necia a veces. ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó mirando todo lo que hay alrededor de mi, me quedo viendo al hermano de Katara. Ella se da cuenta y lo empuja a mi lado –Dile algo Sokka- ah, así que su nombre es Sokka.

-Ehm… eh… yo… ¿por qué no saludas a Momo?- dice y me enseña el esponjoso lémur que siempre los acompaña, siempre quise abrazarlo.

Llegamos a un enorme salón, ahí están Zuko, el Avatar, el Rey de la Tierra, y otros militares. Me siento en la silla que me señalan mientras le sigo rascando la cabeza a Momo -¿Y ahora?-

Comienzan a preguntarme toda clase de cosas, que estrategias, armamento, poderes, nombres de jefes militares, muchas cosas de las que no tengo ni idea, les digo lo poco que sé desde que me uní a Azula, por que antes de eso viajaba con el circo y ahí no supe nada de la guerra. Creo que no les soy de ayuda y un señor con cara de pocos amigos me lanza una piedra muy molesto, no me cuesta esquivarla, no ataco por que lo prometí, pero defenderme es otra cosa. Cuando el hombre de nuevo quiere atacarme el Avatar lo detiene, me ve y sonríe –Te encargo a Momo, ya váyanse Sokka, Toph.- los dos me llevan fuera del salón.

-No les serví de nada ¿verdad?- sonrío mientras hago unos ejercicios para desentumir los músculos, Toph sigue caminando y Sokka se queda junto a mi como vigilándome, aunque si quisiera podría dejarlo fuera de combate y tratar de escapar, pero no quiero.

-No es eso, pero tu amiga les dijo mas cosas, es todo. ¿Cómo haces eso?- Sokka me dice cuando me ve doblarme por completo.

-Pongo las manos aquí, los pies así…- comienzo a explicarle y él intenta imitarme, pero se cae, lo hace una y otra vez fallando siempre, cuando cree que lo consigue el lémur vuela encima de él y lo hace perder el equilibrio, le grita y comienza a pelear con él, yo río, y él también. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Terminaste de jugar? Quiero comer- grita Toph, Sokka le responde que si y me pregunta si yo también tengo hambre. Claro que la tengo, vamos a comer, me sorprende como me tratan tan diferente al día de la ejecución, me entero que han pasado dos días desde entonces, llegan el Avatar y la maestra agua y comen con nosotros, después de comer Sokka quiere intentar otra vez el truco, lo hago de nuevo y Aang (me entero que así llama el Avatar) también, los dos nos ponemos a hacer flexiones y Sokka a imitarnos, siempre falla, reímos mucho por eso.

De pronto Zuko entra al cuarto donde comemos -¿De qué se trata esto¿Ahora van a jugar con el enemigo?-

Todos se miran entre si, Sokka se acerca y le pone un brazo en el hombro –Tranquilo Zuzu, solo fue un descansito.-

Zuko se enfurece, le avienta la mano y le grita –¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ¡LLÉVATELA!- y se va histérico.

Katara se acerca a mi –No te preocupes, no termina de acostumbrarse a nosotros. ¿Nos vamos? Hay que llevar comida a las otras.-

-Si- nos vamos, Katara, Toph y yo. Caminamos por un largo pasillo, ella habla conmigo y Toph, es agradable platicar con alguien así, aunque no la cambio por las que tengo con Azula y Mai. Llegamos al domo, Katara me da la comida.

-Cierra los ojos- dice Toph, la obedezco y me regresa dentro del domo. Ahí Azula ya lo tiene bien iluminado, Mai al verme se acerca –Ya era hora ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- me arrebata la comida de las manos.

-Hice lo que Azula me dijo-

Antes de que Azula pueda decirme algo, Katara la llama. -¿Azula? No todo tiene que ser tan difícil, las cosas pueden ser tranquilas para todos ¿por qué no hablas conmigo?-

Nos quedamos pasmadas cuando la vemos acercarse a donde viene la voz –Está cerca de ti- escuchamos a Toph decirle a Katara, me pregunto si hablaran realmente. Azula se sienta mientras ve con asco la comida que les traje. -¿Y que dices¿Podemos hablar? Tu tío Iroh dice que somos de la misma edad, siempre he querido platicar con una chica de mi edad, por que sabrás, solo viajo con el tonto de Sokka, Toph y Aang, no es lo mismo.-

-¿Y supones que tenemos algo en común por eso?- dice Azula desinteresada.

-Podemos averiguarlo.-

-No trates de simpatizar conmigo campesina, podemos hablar, puedo responder a aquellas preguntas que considere dignas, hasta puedo comer un poco de esta basura.-

-No es tan difícil ¿eh?- creo que Katara quiere convencerla con humor.

-No te confundas, en cuanto salga de aquí no dudaré en arrancarte la cabeza.- dice calmada.

-Pero no puedes-

-No des por seguro lo que no es.- y de momento, dos grandes trozos de piedra la golpean y la mantienen contra la pared, poco a poco la presión aumenta. Escucho como se niega a quejarse hasta que un crujido la hace cerrar los ojos y gruñir furiosa, hasta que la pared del domo se agrieta Katara se da cuenta. -¡Toph para¿qué haces?-

-Hago lo que debimos hacer desde el principio, hay que matarla.-

-¡Toph¡Basta!- grita de nuevo desesperada, la niña libera a Azula y ella apenas cae al suelo ataca por la grieta que se abrió, escucho gritar a la niña que de nuevo la avienta contra una pared y cierra la grieta.

-No tiene por que ser así- Katara insiste.

-Cierto, tiene que ser del modo en que las cosas deben de ser.-

-¡Maldita¡Me quemaste¡Duele!- grita la niña entre llantos.

-Calma Toph, yo te curaré, dame tu mano.- dice Katara –mira no es… tanto.-

-Cierto, esto apenas comienza. Nunca hieras algo que no puedes matar, por que cuando lo haces tienes que irte preparando para morir.- Azula se sujeta el costado con una mano y regresa a sentarse en el rincón donde estaba.

* * *

Ya la hicieron enojar, que viene? un escape... mil gracias!

Ikusi arte!


	6. Algo que está surgiendo

Kaixo! nuevo cap. le hice un par de cambios a la idea original después de que vi el trailer del Libro Fuego... acción y una batalla. Esto continua de nuevo con la descripción vista desde el punto de vista de Ty lee, aunque no es toda la historia.

* * *

**Algo que está surgiendo**

* * *

El silencio comienza a molestarme, Azula sigue en su rincón haciendo quien sabe que, Mai busca entre los platos un poco mas de comida, yo quiero correr o brincar, pero el espacio es muy reducido, no puedo hacer nada. Pasa mucho tiempo, Mai se ha quedado dormida y yo me recuesto junto a ella ya con sueño también, mis ojos comienzan a entrecerrarse mientras veo como Azula me sigue dando la espalda y después de una pequeña explosión azul, ella dice –Al fin-

-Te llaman- escucho a Azula, abro los ojos confundida mientras me estiró.

-¿Qué?-

-Te llaman allá afuera- vuelve a repetir Azula.

Pego mi oreja a la pared y escucho a Sokka que me llama –Ty lee? Te voy a sacar.- y de nuevo la curiosa sensación de ser succionada por la tierra, abro los ojos y es de noche, Sokka está al lado de un soldado que supongo fue el que me liberó. -Ven- él me toma la mano y me lleva lejos. Volteo con preocupación hacia donde están Azula y Mai –No te preocupes, no tardaremos.-

Me lleva a un lugar que no había conocido antes del palacio, es un enorme jardín que me recuerda al que usábamos para jugar en el ala imperial de casa, éste es un poco más pequeño. Nos quedamos en un arco que da paso a un puente sobre la poza de agua.

-Tienes que huir- me dice Sokka con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué?- buscó con la mirada que me sonría tontamente como lo hizo por la mañana.

-Oí que han decidido negociar, si el señor del fuego no se rinde, las ejecutarán.-

Me quedo atontada un rato, y me agacho hasta que nuestros ojos se topan, le digo mientras sonrío -¿Te preocupas por mi?-

Sokka se aleja sorprendido, comienza a mirar de un lado a otro nervioso mientras se frota las manos con ansiedad. –No, no… es que, no creo que tú seas tan mala como esas dos.-

-Pero me has visto estar con Azula en todo lo que ha hecho, desde Omashu hasta cuando casi matamos al Rey de la Tierra.-

-Creo que lo hiciste por que ella te obligó.-

No puedo con tanta ingenuidad, le doy un abrazo muy fuerte. –Eres muy lindo, pero no puedo irme y dejarlas aquí.-

Él me mira entre asustado y preocupado –¿Y prefieres morir? Por lo que Zuko dijo, su padre no negociará nada.-

-Tiene razón, el sr. Ozai no cederá.-

-¿Y sacrifica a su hija por una guerra?-

-No sé, pero no creo que lo vean de ese modo… no te preocupes, estaré bien.- hemos roto el abrazo, pero sigo con una mano en su hombro. Pasa mucho tiempo, platicamos un poco de todo, él parece tranquilo aunque incrédulo de lo que dije al principio, que estaríamos bien, yo misma no sé por que estoy tan tranquila, pero conociendo a Azula no se quedará de brazos cruzados, lo que sea que tenga planeado, debe estar segura de que nos sacará de ahí.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?- él propone.

Yo me quedó en silencio, considerando que responderle puesto no había pensado en eso, justo antes de que se me ocurra algo interrumpe -Creo que es hora de irnos, quieren interrogarla hoy y la guardia que desplegarán será mucha, no quiero que sepan que te he dicho esto.-

-Gracias- regresamos y le da nuevo la orden al guardia de que me deje de nuevo dentro del domo. Cuando regreso, le digo a Azula que van a interrogarla y que quieren usarnos de botín de guerra.

-Tontos, ya se habían tardado, y justo a tiempo que hoy había decidido irme de esta porqueriza.- Azula mira de un lado a otro escuchando como se acercan los soldados.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?- le pregunto interesada por ver como reaccionará.

-Si, yo también necesito información.-

-Déjala que haga lo que quiera, mientras nos vayamos.- Mai se talla los ojos y nos da la espalda mientras vuelve a dormirse.

-Lo más útil que pueden hacer es descansar, quien quiera irse conmigo sepa que nos vamos al anochecer.-

Parpadeo confundida, ese 'quien quiera' me hace pensar que quizá piensa que me quiero quedar. Voy a replicarle cuando un enorme sacudimiento me avienta al piso, al igual que Azula, Mai solo rueda de un lado a otro, levanta la cabeza y mira a Azula -¿Por qué siempre les complicas tanto las cosas?-

Y de pronto, Mai y yo desaparecemos, cuando aparecemos en la superficie, nos sujetan, miro con cierta preocupación hacia Azula, Toph la ha traído también a la superficie, pero la ha inmovilizado de tal modo que lo único que puede es mover la cabeza. –Azula, ni siquiera intentes oponerte, esto será por las buenas o las malas- Zuko se acerca a ella, ella no dice nada solo sonríe con maldad. –Vámonos-

Mai y yo los vemos alejarse, apenas se pierden entre los arcos del palacio nos vuelven a meter. Doy vueltas de un lado a otro, Mai se ha vuelto a recostar y me mira –Mejor haz caso a las palabras de Azula, descansa que esto va para largo.-

-Siento una energía extraña, estoy preocupada.-

-Ya duérmete-

Asiento y me recuesto junto a Mai, no sé cuanto tiempo pasa pero Katara y Toph nos llevan comida, nos preguntan si estamos bien y se van sin que pueda preguntarles algo. Pasa mas tiempo, estoy completamente desesperada, hasta Mai está ya muy inquieta, comienzo a llamar a quien pueda estar afuera, puedo sentir la presencia de alguien, pero nadie me contesta, quiero gritar y llorar, Mai solo da vueltas de un lado a otro mientras refunfuña. Sigue sin pasar nada.

Cuando ya empiezo a enojarme escucho a Sokka, que me pregunta de nuevo si estoy bien, puedo escuchar que Aang está con él. Me cuenta cosas que tratan de distraer mi mente de la preocupación, le estoy agradecida por eso, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que les está tomando tanto tiempo. Y no me puedo contener -¿Qué tanto hacen?- me doy cuenta que ambos chicos hacen una pausa y deduzco –siguen intentando hacerla hablar.-

-Si, siguen- dice Aang –digamos que no nos gustaron mucho sus métodos.-

Tiemblo con sus palabras, nos quedamos mucho tiempo hablando, hasta Mai se acerca a escuchar por que también está ya desesperada, y ellos se callan, las dos nos miramos. -Ahí vienen- dice Aang, -retrocedan.-

Y apenas acaba de hablar, Azula aparece adentro. –Tienes unas horas para considerarlo, princesita.- se escucha la burlona voz de un hombre. Se retiran, me inclino a Azula que con una mano me impide acercarme mas, me sacude ver el rojo que cubre su mano, no nos dice nada, regresa al rincón donde había pasado tanto tiempo antes y se recuesta. Mai y yo nos miramos, ella levanta los hombros y se recuesta, yo me quedo viéndolas, entonces Azula dice –Nos iremos en un par de horas- Y ya no dice nada.

Me siento al lado de Mai, y espero en silencio. Empiezo a cabecear y cuando escucho la voz de Azula no sé si fue un sueño, se oye tan leve, cuando vuelve a repetir su frase me doy cuenta que es lo que quiere decir. -Vámonos-

Yo me incorporo de un brinco mientras Azula lo hace lentamente, y Mai aún más lento, pues estaba completamente dormida. -¿Cómo vamos a salir?- pregunta tallándose los ojos.

Azula sonríe, aunque no veo absolutamente nada puedo decirlo por el sonido que emite. –Ya lo verás, manténganse ahí.- y una luz azul me lleva a mirarla, es su mano izquierda, está envuelta en su fuego azul, la pega con fuerza contra la pared de piedra, cierro los ojos de pensar en el dolor del impacto, pero la ha atravesado, con rapidez va atravesando la roca hasta que abre un hueco lo suficientemente amplio como para que quepamos.

Todo ha sido tan silencioso que los guardias que están al frente del domo ni cuenta se dieron, corre a ocultarse tras un enorme pilar, ahí nos dice –Iré al frente, Mai y Ty lee, no queremos llamar la atención pero cualquiera que nos vea, no debe pedir ayuda.-

La sentencia es clara, Mai no tiene como defenderse, por eso va en medio, me deja atrás para proteger la retaguardia. Nos vemos en silencio a lo largo del anillo interior, nos guía por pasadizos y callejones, de pronto dos guardias nos ven, yo dejo inconsciente a uno y ella le atraviesa la garganta al otro. Continuamos avanzando, en el anillo medio dice que descansemos un momento. Como lo suponía, no está bien, pero no digo nada por temor y por que no es el momento para preguntar por esas cosas.

Fin Ty lee POV

Ella se queda callada, mientras cierra los ojos, abre uno y me mira –No puedo, pensé que podía contarte todo… pero no, no me gusta acordarme de esa parte.-

-Ty lee… yo…- me siento un poco mal por hacerla recordar, pero también quiero saber.

-No, discúlpame, no quiero que mi aura se manche otra vez con esos recuerdos. Tengo que regresar a practicar- su velocidad es tal que ni siquiera puedo tomarla del brazo para insistir, ella ya está fuera de mi alcance. En cuanto cierra la puerta no puedo creer que me haya dicho todo eso, que se haya detenido en esa parte, que no sepa que es lo que les hicieron… todo es tan frustrante.

Camino molesto por los pasillos, no me queda de otra mas que ser paciente y que Ty lee se decida seguir contándome o, que se me quite el temor, y me decida a preguntarle a Azula, demonios todo es tan extraño. Medito y medito en lo que puedo hacer, si hay una cosa que odio profundamente, es quedarme con dudas y estar con la ansiedad de saber algo que quizá no sabré. Me gusta tener el control cuanto puedo y aunque no puede ser todo, me molesta mucho.

-No pudo ¿cierto?- Azula me dice mientras está recargada detrás de una columna.

-A…Yo… ¿qué?- tartamudeo sin saber a que se refiere. Ella sale y en ves de su tradicional traje con el que sale a batalla y campañas militares, tiene una túnica larga, color pardo que se entremezcla con negro y toques de rojo brillante, su cabello suelto y apenas ceñido por una cinta en su cabeza… no puedo, no puedo pensar mas… en nada.

-Ty lee no pudo decirte todo ¿cierto? Siempre ha dicho que no le afectó mucho, pero supongo que no es lo mismo para todos.- ella se sienta con absoluta gracia en el barandal.

Mis pies tiemblan, mis manos sudan, mis palabras parecen haberse quedado en algún punto perdido junto con mi capacidad de respuesta. –Mmm…- es la única respuesta que coordino.

-Deja de verme así, sé que es ridículo pero mi padre insiste en que lo use para la fiesta que hará en honor de tu madre. No me conviene entrar en mas problemas con él por ahora.-

No sé a dónde es que mi cabeza se ha ido, junto con mis temores y dudas, por que las palabras que salen de mi boca parecen haber sido lanzadas por alguien que no soy yo -¿Puedes tú detallarme lo que pasó después?-

Azula hace esa sonrisa fría de nuevo, ya no puedo mas, mis temblores parecen extenderse a todo mi cuerpo.

-Si, quizá si, pero necesito que hagas algo tú por mi.-

-¿Qué?- ay no, qué ocurrencia va a tener ahora.

-Mi padre debió haber meditado mi respuesta después de la negativa al matrimonio con Fong Sei, por lo visto ha invitado a unos cuantos posibles pretendientes que entran en su exigente lista- Dice mientras agita los pies sobre el barandal, es… como si fuera otra persona. Y no me gusta a donde está marchando esto.

-¿Y yo que voy a hacer ahí?-

-En serio eres tonto, te lo dije ayer, lo último que necesito es un lastre llamado prometido. No te apartes de mi en la fiesta, seguro con la fama que tienes nadie se atreverá a acercarse a mi.-

¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con todo esto? Que sea su escudo, su excusa o… que quiere estar conmigo. Rayos, estar junto a ella me lleva a pensar muchas tonterías. –¿Y yo que papel juego?- Rezo por que no vea el sudor de mis manos mientras espero su respuesta.

-Una excusa, él no se dará cuenta de nuestro trato, los otros no se acercaran a mi, no me enfadaré… todos salimos ganando.-

Aquí mi cabeza parece reaccionar un poco, si, todos salimos ganando, pasaré toda la noche con ella¿pero de que modo ella cree que yo gano? –¿Y yo que saco?-

-Te contaré todo después de la fiesta.-

Que bueno que no hay un espejo cerca y que ella no me está viendo, me siento como un tonto al darme cuenta que tengo abierta la boca en sorpresa –Su alteza, señora, ha llegado el nuevo pedido, necesitamos que se lo pruebe y su aprobación. Por favor.- se escucha la nerviosa voz de una de las doncellas que están como servidumbre personal de Azula, ella hace un gesto de molestia.

-Solo por que necesito que no me moleste…- dice para ella misma, baja y antes de alejarse agrega –nos veremos entonces mañana por la noche.-

-Ahí estaré.- sonrío, una sonrisa de extraña e incomprensible alegría, una sensación energizante desplaza al nerviosismo, en mis dieciocho años de vida no recuerdo algo a este nivel. Me alejo corriendo de regreso a casa con esa misma y rara sonrisa en la cara, en cuanto entro veo a madre en el recibidor, quizá me está esperando o está comiendo, lo que sea que esté haciendo no me importa. No puedo permanecer calmado, me lanzo de nuevo en loca carrera a mi habitación, pero la voz de madre me detiene.

-Ey alto, tengo algo que decirte.-

Retrocedo un poco y quedando frente a frente con ella, disimulo la sonrisa y pregunto -¿Qué pasa?-

-El señor Ozai hará mañana por la noche un banquete por las victorias obtenidas, no me interesan los planes que tengas o las excusas que quieras inventarme, te quiero ahí durante toda la noche-

-Claro-

Lucho por no dejar que la sonrisa me gane, la cara en madre es de una sorpresa indescriptible, no esperaba esa respuesta viniendo de mi. Parece que va a agregar algo mas, así que espero pacientemente –Tu padre viene también, quizá sea mejor que vayas preparando tu disculpa.-

Eso último ya no me gustó, mi expresión se ensombrece y hago una reverencia –Cumpliré cabalmente tu primer pedido, el otro no.- y así me doy la vuelta yendo a mi cuarto. No puedo creer que ella insista en ofrecerle disculpas a padre, si lo que dije no fue mentira. Me contengo de no incendiar la puerta, y en cuanto la cierro sacudo la cabeza. Recuerdo la oferta de Azula, me dejo caer en la cama mientras recorro mentalmente la plática de Ty lee, tengo que formular las respuesta que quiero obtener de Azula, si acaso se niega a hacerme un relato completo, cuando menos no quiero quedarme con dudas.

Ni siquiera ha amanecido y yo no he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, aún antes de que el sol se asome salgo a dar una vuelta por el palacio, pero cuando al dar un pequeño recorrido me encuentro con nobles y sirvientes haciendo un completo caos como preparativos del banquete me doy cuenta que tengo que salir de ahí, así que si necesito aclarar la cabeza, no será ahí, tomo un rinoceronte lagarto y salgo a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Tomo la ruta opuesta que lleva a la ciudad, ésta me lleva a las mesetas. Localizadas en el punto oeste, arribo a la costa, el puerto se ve a lo lejos, suspiro pensando en todo lo que está en puerta, la guerra se ha mantenido en una especie de pausa por parte de los dos bandos, continuamos atacando pero solo para no perder mas terreno del que ya hemos viniendo perdiendo, en espera del suceso que nos dará la victoria y que fue retrasado tres años por los extraños poderes espirituales del legado del Avatar.

Pasa mucho tiempo, unas explosiones alteran un poco a mi montura que pasta a un lado de donde estoy recostado, me levanto sobresaltado y veo que las explosiones provienen de los fuegos que anuncian la recepción de los personajes importantes de otros puntos de la nación, el sol está peligrosamente cerca del horizonte, genial, no dormí toda la noche y vine a hacerlo por el día.

Me apresuro a llegar a casa y buscar algo que ponerme, aunque en el fondo sé que madre ya debió haber preparado algo, mi único problema será que si no me agrada no habrá permiso de buscar algo mas. Acelero y entro por las puertas laterales, los guardias me piden identificarme con vehemencia, obviamente no me hace nada de gracia eso pero es comprensible después de los rumores de una revuelta contra el sr. Ozai.

Llego a casa y escucho un intercambio de palabras, es madre y… no puedo creerlo, padre está de regreso. –Ya era hora- escucho la voz de ambos al entrar.

-¿Dónde has estado¿No escuchas los fuegos? Deberías ya estar listo.- Insiste madre.

-Un pequeño imprevisto, estoy listo en un momento.- Digo corriendo a mis habitaciones.

-No tienes un saludo para tu padre.-

Me doy la vuelta e inclino la cabeza –Se me prohibió dirigirte la palabra hasta que me des tu perdón.-

-Que obediente resultaste ser. Nos vamos, pueden iniciar los festejos sin ti, pero no sin nosotros.- Dice padre que se retira escoltando a madre por el pasillo.

Suspiro y levanto la cabeza hasta que sé que ya han salido, retomo mi carrera y llego a mi habitación donde me espera la ropa que madre debió haber mandado a confeccionar. No está mal, tengo que admitirlo, el traje me agrada. La tela rojo apagado del traje me convence por que no es vistosa, mangas largas pero ceñidas que no inutilizan el movimiento, incluso la cinta que rodea mi cintura tiene el suficiente largo para no estorbar. No puedo evitar mirarme al espejo, nunca me ha importado verme bien, hasta esta noche.

Las botas cortas y el brazalete que es señal de mi rango son la última parte, voy saliendo del cuarto y recuerdo la espada, una genuina pieza de orfebrería del imperio tierra, aunque somos los líderes en tecnología, no podemos negar que el Imperio Tierra tiene a los mejores artistas.

Salgo apresurado del cuarto, las explosiones han comenzado a dar la primer señal de que inicia la reunión, si Azula no me ve, no sé como vaya a reaccionar o si vaya a romper el trato. Además no quiero perder tiempo.

Llego un tanto agitado a la entrada del salón de la fiesta, antes de entrar me doy un último vistazo en la puerta pulida de una entrada. –¿Piensas conquistar a alguien hoy Jiong Shi?-

Mi corazón se detiene, parada ahí, ante mi está ella. -Azula-

* * *

Fiesta en la nación del fuego, me quebraré la cabeza imaginando como puede ser, y como rayos nos desplazamos al pedregoso terreno del amor. 

1/08/07


	7. Diosa vengativa Diosa amada

Kaixo! Las disculpas ni sentido tienen, cierto? je... gracias por sus reviews. El protagonista... mas Azula... mas un tercero y una cuarta... no habrá ni triángulos, ni cuadrados o lo que sea amorosos. Hay un poco de sentimiento, pero con eso de que soy mala para colocarlo y que los personajes no son precisamente sentimentales en potencia... véamos que tal.

* * *

**Diosa vengativa/Diosa amada

* * *

**

Un enorme dragón de fuego abre las fauces y recorre el salón iluminándolo, naranja que intensifica el color de las paredes, unos nobles se quedan mudos ante el espectáculo, otros aplauden animados, algunos militares responden el acto con otras creaciones, convirtiendo al espectáculo del hombre en algo más fastuoso. Se desata una batalla entre dos dragones y tres águilas, los maestros fuego que los controlan les imprimen realismo y violencia, poco a poco un dragón se levanta triunfador, los otros se retiran; al final, la criatura de fuego da un último recorrido, encendiendo todas las antorchas del salón, y se desvanece entre aplausos al culminar cubriendo de fuego el candelabro que pende del centro del salón.

Azula me ha ignorado desde que me vio llegar al salón, no sé si está o molesta o que, la sigo pacientemente por todo el lugar. -Como un perro faldero que quiere una caricia de su ama… eres patético Jiong Shi-

No puedo creerlo, Shujei también está aquí –¿Perro faldero? No lo creo, tú tienes mas de eso, mírate; buscando un hueso de la mesa real.-

Conozco bien a este sujeto, es tan orgulloso como alardeador. Un poco de provocación y me desharé de él –¡Cállate! Yo no busco ningún hueso, quiero el plato principal.-

Maldito, apenas acaba de hablar, ya tengo mi mano en su cara, sus ojos me dicen que sabe bien de que se trata el asunto: algún movimiento y/o palabra, y le derretiré su desgraciada cabeza. –Repítelo una sola vez… y ni tu padre me detendrá de fundir tu infeliz existencia.-

Shujei retrocede un poco, muy, muy asustado; por suerte todo ha pasado en un extremo del salón, de modo que pocos se dieron cuenta de eso y se han apartado. No hay nadie cerca de nosotros, ni siquiera Azula. Paso saliva, las cosas no van marchando bien. Camino entre los invitados del palacio, el banquete no se ha servido aún, el sr. Ozai no ha llegado, no veo ni a madre ni padre, ni a Azula. Hay caras conocidas por muchos lados, pero solo hallo una que me es grata, Ty lee. Ella está enfundada en un vestido multicolor, que parece mas uno de esos trajes que usan la gente del circo al que pertenece, en cuanto me ve brinca de la silla en la que estaba. -Hola-

-Saludos¿dónde está Azula?-

-No sé, pero mira allá está Mai.- La señala a un lado de sus padres, ellos tienen casi seis meses que regresaron, después de que no pudieron defender la ciudad de Nueva Ozai, el sr. del fuego lo degradó a jefe de escribanos, al menos no le hizo lo que suele hacerse a los débiles.

-Ah,- digo sin ningún interés –Pregunté por Azula.-

-Seguro estará por ahí. Ella puede cuidarse sola, pero ¿por qué no bailas con Mai?-

-¿Qué?-

-Me oíste bien, me gusta mas el venado jabalí que el tigre de árbol-

-¿De qué hablas?- Antes de que Ty lee pueda contestarme, las trompetas resuenan. El sr. Ozai hace acto de presencia, las voces se han callado y uno de los heraldos exclama –Saluden todos al Sr. del fuego, el gran Ozai- y es seguido por vítores, el hombre continúa –Su majestad, Azula.- Aparece Azula detrás de su padre y se queda de pie al lado derecho del trono de él. –A sus señorías, la poderosa Isei, que ha mantenido el control de nuestros territorios en el Imperio Tierra y el sr. Rongyao, que nos anuncia que todo está listo para nuestro ataque final.- Aparecen padre y madre, se quedan del lado izquierdo del sr. Ozai. La totalidad de la gente en el palacio se inclina ante ellos, claro, de nuevo yo soy la excepción, permanezco de pie con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en padre, que parece molesto de mi acción.

El sr. Ozai se levanta, y se coloca en la cabeza de la mesa principal, padre y madre también toman asiento, y los secundan el resto de los invitados. De fondo me quedo de nuevo mirando la escena de los comensales y la servidumbre que va de aquí a allá con la comida. No veo a Azula.

-Apuesto que a Rongyao no le agradó en nada lo que hiciste.- Dice ella al costado de uno de los pilares.

-¿Y a tí?

-A mi no me importa ¿comerás?-

-No aquí¿tú?- miro con antipatía a los asistentes.

-Lo mismo-

Miro de un lado a otro y se me ocurre algo -Ven- no me atrevo a tomarla de la mano, espero que ella me siga y nos metemos a las cocinas entre el tropel de la servidumbre, de modo que nadie nos nota. Ahí tomamos cuanto queremos y la guío afuera del atestado salón, debajo del árbol donde ella me llamó 'señorita' y la luna, comemos aprisa y en silencio, después nos ponemos a molestar a los patos tortuga del estanque. Ella sonríe divertida, y yo siento algo extraño… una duda y una pregunta sin respuesta llegan a mi cabeza y hacen temblar mi eterna fortaleza… todo, al mirarla bajo esa luz roja y su extraña sonrisa, mezcla de fiereza y alegría, fundidas en un delirio torcido.

Miro el tono de la iluminación que escapa por los enormes ventanales del salón, se ha incrementado, parece que la comida está llegando a su fin, no es necesario decirle por que ella ya está lista para regresar.

Entramos al salón saturado de los invitados que se van poniendo de pie, al fondo, detrás de un gran biombo un grupo de músicos llena de música el lugar, el sr. Ozai está en su trono hablando con padre, no sé donde esté madre; Azula se queda a mi lado, o mas bien, yo me quedo al lado suyo. Pasa el tiempo, sin que lo sienta fluir. Junto a ella parece que he perdido la noción de todo, incluso de mi mismo. Los invitados pasan ante ella y le hacen reverencia y saludos, ella los ignora.

Estamos sentados en el extremo opuesto de la mesa principal, sin hablar, sin mirarnos, sin mirar a los demás, pero estamos bien. Creo que podría pasar una buena parte de mi vida así, pero no, Ty lee brinca sobre mi intentando alcanzar un vaso del jugo que sirve uno de los hombres que aún atienden.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Baila conmigo- dice ella aún sobre mi, pero mirando a Azula, creo que le pide permiso.

-Haz lo que quieras- ella no me mira.

-No, no quiero- pero me levanta con insistencia y me lleva a una esquina

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunta mientras le da tragos al líquido de su vaso. Le cuento del trato que hice con Azula y sonríe mas. –Sabía que eras tonto, pero no que lo fueras tanto.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Y dices conocerla? Si así fuera, no te hubieras tragado ese cuento. Eres ciego ¿o qué?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mira- ella me señala al lugar donde está Azula, está sola. Y yo sigo sin entender, así que Ty lee continúa -¿crees que te tienen más miedo a ti que a ella? Aunque ella no lo acepte, siempre hallará un modo de obtener lo que quiere y, por supuesto, lo disfrazará de algo mas.-

Creo que Ty lee ya enloqueció –¿De qué hablas?-

-Y pensar que fuiste considerado un prodigio al haber salido con las notas más altas de la academia, debió haber sido un error. Puedes identificar las debilidades de tu enemigo, pero no puedes razonar ante ella. Aún así, no me quedaré con el tigre de árbol¡eh!- grita y se va con su vaso¿tigre de árbol? Supongo que si perdió ya la razón de tantas acrobacias que hace. Regreso a mi lugar y mi mirada a ella, justo en el momento en que ella me ve, sus ojos ámbar me dejan mudo. -Esto suspende por un rato el trato.-

Arqueo una ceja, y no puedo hacer la pregunta por que el subministro de asuntos internos se acerca a nosotros –Señora, el sr. Ozai le pide su presencia.- Azula asiente y el hombre se da la vuelta, pero ella no se levanta, el hombre voltea impaciente y nervioso, al fin se pone de pie, yo no sé si deba seguirla o no. Me levanto y camino detrás de ella, ella levanta una mano y sin mirarme dice –No te me acerques demasiado, si quieres venir guarda tu distancia.-

Entiendo y la sigo, me quedo detenido en la base de la plataforma donde se levanta el trono del sr. Ozai, sé que él me ve y aquí no puedo evitar hacer una reverencia. Me hago a un lado y espero con paciencia –No puedes obligarme.- escucho la furiosa voz de Azula.

-Quizá eres mi heredera, quizá eres tan fuerte como yo, quizá siempre he tolerado tus insolencias, quizá algún día me sucederás, pero ahora YO soy el sr. del fuego, YO soy tu padre y YO doy las órdenes. Hazlo.-

Me doy cuenta de la enorme fuerza que ella ejerce en sus puños, inclina la cabeza y se da la vuelta. Sus ojos no se encuentran con los míos pero miran hacia donde estoy, hay una furia en ellos que me hace temblar, pero no es para mi. Entonces me doy cuenta que Shujei está a mi lado, parpadeo y él me sonríe, con una mueca de triunfo tan patética como él. A punto estoy de cumplir mi amenaza, pero no delante del señor Ozai. Mas tarde puede ser.

No soy capaz de razonar lo que pasa ante mi, Shujei extiende su mano y Azula la toma, no me mira, lo ve a él. Con tal resentimiento que él duda en que hacer cuando tiene la mano de ella en la de él.

La iluminación cambia de nuevo, una música distinta se deja escuchar. Un baile… un baile… ella bailará… y yo no estoy ahí.

-Baila conmigo- dice Ty lee de nuevo tirando de mi mano, me lleva hasta el área destinada para los que bailan. Busco a Azula con la mirada en cada espacio, no la veo. Tan distraído estoy que cuando bajo la mirada, Mai está sujeta a mi, Ty lee se acerca y susurra –Tendré ese venado jabalí-

Pero no me importan las irracionalidades que dice, debo encontrar a Azula, la música sigue fluyendo, puedo escuchar que Mai dice algo mientras sujeta con mas fuerza mis manos, no razono nada de lo que dice o hace, mis sentidos están concentrados en la búsqueda de Azula. Y ahí está…

La música está a punto de terminar y ellos apenas se acercan al centro, él asume la posición de quien guiará el baile, pero ella le sujeta con fuerza la mano que se dirige a su cintura y le da una mirada de advertencia de que ni siquiera lo intente. El idiota tiene que obedecer, ella mira de un lado a otro denotando la enorme molestia que le da el mero acto, nuestras miradas se encuentran y ella parece un tanto sorprendida de verme ahí, bajo de nuevo la mirada y Mai pega su cabeza a mi pecho mientras me abraza con un brazo, miro a Azula demostrando que no sé lo que pasa y me ocupo de alejar a Mai de mi.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto.

-Bailando, que parece tontito.- Su tono es tan insoportablemente dulce que la alejo. Ella me mira con ojos heridos, y ni tiempo le da de decir algo por que un espantoso grito hace que todos callemos, y miramos a donde bailan Azula y Shujei… donde bailaban.

Es Shujei el que grita, mientras empuja a Azula. Él se sujeta la boca mientras grita -¿Cómo te atreviste¿por qué lo hiciste?- y la sangre corre por entre los dedos que cubren su boca.

Ella se limpia con una mano el trazo de sangre que cae entre sus labios –Te advertí que no lo hicieras, pero aún así osaste hacerlo. O debo decir _intentaste_ hacerlo- Escupe la sangre… de Shujei, ella le mordió la boca. ¿Él intento besarla? El sr. Ozai está furioso, manda a que apresen a Shujei y entre el alboroto de los soldados que se acercan por el infeliz, y los invitados que retroceden no queriendo verse inmiscuidos, hago a Mai a un lado, corro y tomo a Azula de la mano.

Corremos fuera del salón, y entre sombras y luces rojas, recorremos los pasillos del palacio imperial. Las antorchas sostenidas de los muros y pilares son los únicos testigos de nuestra huída. Llegamos a la parte trasera del complejo de edificios, como si fuéramos una clase de fugitivos nos escabullimos fuera de los muros.

Un segmento de los establos de la guardia imperial se localizan aquí, tomamos un par de rinocerontes lagarto, que nos introducen en el bosque, ahí avanzamos y avanzamos sin intercambiar palabra. En mi cabeza giran muchas ideas, las palabras de Ty lee, mi acción, las acciones de Azula, Azula… estoy confundido, aún peor que el día anterior; mientras esto crea una batalla interna en mi cabeza, en la de ella no sé que esté pasando, la veo y parece animada por algo, se adelanta un poco y sin decir nada empieza a guiar el recorrido.

Salimos del bosque y llegamos a las montañas, nos acercamos a la zona de volcanes, es una zona sagrada para casi todos, pero a ella parece no interesarle eso. Continuamos, nuestras monturas comienzan a mostrarse incómodas por lo irregular del terreno, vamos montaña arriba y las salientes y piedras sueltas parecen no ser el lugar ideal para los lagartos, ignorando sus protestas, continuamos.

Llegamos a una gran plataforma, que sobresale casi a la mitad de la montaña, dejamos a los animales en la base, y la sigo sin decir nada, ella continua caminando hasta la orilla de la saliente, sus pies colgando directo sobre el vacío, la imito y me sobrecojo con el espectáculo, estamos en un punto tan elevado que hace ver al irregular terreno donde se localiza el palacio y la ciudad que lo circunda como un valle, de frente el océano y las islas repletas de volcanes. Una imagen única.

Ella juguetea lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego al frente, la veo de nuevo y noto los restos de la sangre seca en su boca -¿Por qué mordiste a Shujei?-

Ella voltea confundida –No me vengas con eso, el infeliz intentó abusar de la orden de mi padre, no iba a tolerar semejante acto.-

Parpadeo, no, no era a eso a lo que me refería. –No, no lo digo por eso ¿Por qué no lo quemaste? Hubiera escarmentado mejor.-

Ella sonríe mientras asiente entendiendo que no me interesa en absoluto los daños colaterales de sus acciones. -¿Y gastar mi energía en ese insecto? Jamás.- Se recuesta –Además, no había hecho eso en un rato.- Dice mientras pasa su mano por su boca y deja escapar una extraña risa. -Lo hice en Ba Sing Se, un supuesto general trató que le dijera nuestras estrategias, hizo cuanto pudo por que hablara, casi le arranqué tres dedos. Y él me rompió todos los de la mano izquierda y me torció la otra. Fue entretenido.-

-La venganza debió haber sido grande.- Lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en lo que pudo hacer.

-Única, estábamos sobre el muro exterior, cerca del Paso de la Serpiente, rodeadas por una maestra agua, como catorce soldados, Zuko, ese general y una peculiar maestra tierra. Sabía que a cuestas teníamos hordas de esos bárbaros encabezados por el Avatar, carbonicé a casi diez de los soldados, Ty lee dejó sin poderes a la maestra tierra, Mai se ocupaba de otros dos soldados; mientras Zuko y la maestra ayudaban a la maestra tierra, le arranqué un brazo al general, le rompí ambas piernas con la técnica que desarrollé… pidió clemencia. Me reí de él, y le volé la cabeza con el relámpago.-

La veo temblar de exaltación mientras recuerda -¿Mataste a todos?-

-No, no pude, su ayuda llegó antes de que pudiéramos. Me quedé sin energía y le habían cortado el pie a Mai, no podíamos quedarnos a pelear.-

Estoy confundido, de los cientos de mapas e imágenes que he repasado de los muros de Ba Sing Se y la ciudad en general, es una proeza recorrer la distancia del muro interno al externo, además para poder salir de ahí, hay que sortear el irregular Paso de la Serpiente, más mortal que el mar resguardado por un monstruo marino -¿Cómo salieron de ahí?-

Ella levanta la mirada al cielo y hace un extraño gesto, voltea aprisa hacia mi y sonríe -¿Quieres conocer a Alkxu?-

-¿Alkxu?-

-En efecto, serás el primero que lo conozca. Él fue nuestro salvador, lo he mantenido cerca de mi, y sé que no podría necesitar nada mas estando con él.- Se levanta y comienza a caminar sin esperarme, yo siento una inexplicable ola de celos ¿quién es ese 'él' de quien ella habla?. Caminamos, mas bien escalamos por casi una hora, la punta de la montaña aún se ve lejana, pero alcanzamos una saliente mucho menor que la primera pero de suficiente tamaño como para resguardarnos de no caer. Hay una enorme cueva en la pared de la montaña, Azula entra sin duda, la sigo pero ella levanta una mano impidiéndome continuar. Esperar, debo esperar a que me presente con ese 'él'.

Escucho ruidos al interior, no veo nada y comienzo a impacientarme, así que mis ideas comienzan de nuevo a divagar, todo empieza a girar en torno a ella y su imagen que grabé mientras comíamos bajo el árbol y la luna, no sé a dónde sea que este pensamiento casi suicida me lleve, no tengo idea de a dónde y cómo es que pueda terminar, pero hoy y en este momento he tomado una decisión. Estaré con ella.

-Vamos, quizá te agrade.- escucho la voz de Azula, pero sé que no me habla a mi, parece estar con alguien mas, así que conoceré a ese 'él'. ¿Qué debo hacer ante 'él'?

¿Y si son inútiles ya mis pensamientos con ella?

¿Y si ella ha elegido ya?

…No…

Las rojizas luces, de la luna y los volcanes lo iluminan, ella va delante de él, es apenas un poco mas alto que yo, tiene penetrantes ojos rojos y un par de cuernos en la parte trasera de la cabeza, sus colmillos brillan bajo la luz, las alas plegadas mientras acerca su dentada cabeza a la mía. Un dragón.

-¿Él es Alkxu?-

-Si, él me salvó, cuando lo encontré era muy pequeño. Pero nos sacó de ahí, no creo que llegué a crecer tanto como el animal espiritual del Avatar Roku, pero no importa.-

De nuevo esa sonrisa inexplicable que crece conforme ella rodea con sus brazos la cabeza del ser. Mis manos no tiemblan ya, mis ideas aún se confunden entre si un poco, mi corazón sigue incrementando su ritmo, pero ya sé la razón. Ya puedo tener el control de mis reacciones ahora que he tenido la osadía de elegir semejante camino. Suicida o no. Lo he decidido.

Si, la amo.

* * *

Y ella que hará? el siguiente viene con colaboración... para cuando, espero que sea pronto.

Mil saludos!


	8. Diosa amante

Kaixo! millones de años después... como dije en el anterior para éste solicité apoyo. **Bake -tsuki** (Gracias! gracias! gracias!) aportó una parte medular aquí, así que el crédito no es al cien mío. El lapso de descanso que hubo con esta historia me sirvió para darle un pequeño giro, viendo los capítulos del nuevo libro y leyendo unos fics. Je, espero les agrade y la actualización será más regular.

Mis saludos y nos leemos!

* * *

**Diosa Amante**

Me acerco al animal, y voltea interponiéndose entre Azula y yo, quizá no sea su pareja pero puedo sentir el instinto protectivo, genial, un rival mas. Azula se acerca, le toma una oreja y le susurra algo, Alkxu se relaja visiblemente, y se recuesta enrollándose en si mismo. Ella sube a su cabeza, y me indica que suba con ella.

-¿Es seguro?- pregunto con cautela.

-No, pero si quieres quedarte.- Dice retándome.

Escalo a la espalda del animal. –Si muero, será tu culpa.-

-Trataré de vivir con eso.- Se burla, -Vamos Alkxu, vamos a Tyang yen. Te enseñaré lo que nos dará la victoria en la batalla final.-

Solo me sujeto con fuerza de la piel del animal, y ella le indica que nos vayamos. Levanta el vuelo, surcamos el cielo oscuro, pasamos lejos del palacio que se envuelve de fuegos artificiales por un lado, y otras figuras de fuego por otro. Es un espectáculo interesante, Azula voltea y sonríe –Sujétate-

Apenas termina, el dragón hace círculos en el aire, me sujeto con mas fuerza de la que debiera, pero el vértigo de ese tipo no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, puedo imaginar que desde abajo debe verse como una serpentina llevada por el viento.

Se mezcla entre las luces multicolor que continúan estallando sobre el palacio, sigue haciendo sus acrobacias, esta vez lo he superado ya, y minimizo un poco la tensión, pero cuando de momento se lanza en picada contra el piso, lo más que puedo hacer es sujetarme de ella, mis brazos rodean su cintura y pego mi cabeza a su espalda.

-Espera a ver lo mejor- puedo escucharla –no seas cobarde, así no podrás ver todo.-

Separo la cabeza de su espalda, pero no los brazos…

El dragón remonta el vuelo hacia arriba, con tal fuerza y velocidad que aunque el vértigo es mayor, una ola de adrenalina explota dentro de mi, no puedo contenerme y lanzo un grito como cuando estoy en la mitad de la batalla que sé que ganaré. Ese placer que encuentro en las batallas lo siento aquí, la libertad pura combinada con el brío de la experiencia y el deseo de estar con ella.

Reinicia el vuelo en línea recta una vez que está a suficiente altura, entre las luces estallando por todos lados, los colores tiñendo nuestras formas… ambos vestimos de rojo opaco, pero pareciera que algo se ha encendido al igual que los fuegos artificiales. No puedo contenerme, mis manos no se han movido de su lugar, ella ha sujetado una de mis manos, pero no con la intención de alejarlas como con Shujei.

Con lentitud calculada, acaricia mi mano y mi universo se reduce a la exquisita sensación de sus cálidos dedos en los míos. Me acerco lo suficiente para aspirar el aroma de su cabello, ella voltea su rostro buscando mis labios y le respondo con un beso tí­mido, incrédulo. Mi corazón late a más no poder, aún no creo lo que pasa.

Alkxu desciende poco a poco, mis manos recorren recatadamente su cintura mientras ella besa con cada vez más intensidad mi boca. El beso lo hace cada vez más salvaje, mordisqueando mis labios provocando un dolor que disfruto.

Descendemos y me doy cuenta a medias cómo bajamos del dragón, estoy concentrado en mi diosa, en la sensación de sus manos al recorrerme.

Es voraz e intensa como su fuego í­ndigo. Estar tan cerca me provoca escalofríos, me embriaga su aroma…

La cabeza me da vueltas…

Me cuesta respirar de puro deseo, de pura ansia, rasgo parte de sus ropas y beso la piel que deja de cubrir. Deja escapar un gemido que me detiene para mirar su rostro. La diosa, sonrojada, me dedica una sonrisa provocadora, demandando, queriendo más. Su cuerpo de leche y largo cabello es una revelación a medias, ya los había soñado, anhelado antes…

Quiero complacerla y me siento vencedor cuando mis caricias le provocan estremecimientos.

Casi sin darme cuenta ella me desviste, el contacto de sus dedos en mi piel es delicioso, son tersos, tibios…

Besa con ardor mi claví­cula y deja una marca escarlata. Me muerdo los labios para tratar de contenerme, pero sólo consigo un hilillo de sangre que repta hasta la barbilla. Azula se da cuenta y lentamente lo lame hasta llegar a la comisura de mi boca. De nuevo ese velo extraño en sus ojos, ese brillo…

Intento hablar, pero uno de sus dedos ordena que me calle…

Sin desviar la mirada acaricia el centro de mi cuerpo, mientras yo recorro sus hombros, sus caderas, sus senos….

Nos recostamos en la cama improvisada por nuestra ropa. Voluptuosa, Azula se yergue sobre mi abdomen, mostrándose ante mí­ como siempre ha sido: hermosa, majestuosa, fiera…

Ante ella me siento tan pequeño, tan afortunado…

Escucho mi nombre en su voz entrecortada: Jiong Shi, Jiong Shi…

Si muriera ahora, ese recuerdo me darí­a vida eterna. Es exigente y me pide todo, a duras penas se lo doy, esperando que le sea suficiente. Siento sus afiladas uñas dejando huellas en mi piel, sus dientes mordiendo un hombro, su mirada desafiante marcándome a hierro, ocasionando un sufrimiento pleno y placentero. Azula, quizás mañana te vuelvas mentira y ya no me conozcas, quizás tu mente seguirá siendo un enigma, pero seré de ti lo que tú quieras que sea, tu aliado, tu amante, tu sombra…

Nos sumergimos en el delirio, en ritmos abruptos, en cadencias que se antojan infinitas…

Cada uno de mis poros está impregnado de su aroma, pero la deseo tanto que nunca me saciaré de ella. La excitación, la avidez, la ansiedad se acumulan en nosotros, ella se aferra a mis cabellos y, acercándose, su lengua acaricia la mía. En ese momento me siento estallar, todo es tan rápido que parece inmóvil. Ya no sé donde inicia ella y donde termino yo, quisiera ser parte de ella, ser uno de sus cabellos, de sus ojos, de sus labios…

Pasamos el resto de la noche juntos, las veces que visite su cuerpo serán siempre escasas. Los dedos de sus manos, de sus pies, sus piernas, sus caderas, su pecho, su cuello. La besé toda. La acaricié toda y todaví­a no la conozco lo suficiente. Sé que no me saciaré de ella jamás...

Escucho los ruidos que hace el mundo al despertar, pero me concentro en escuchar su respiración tranquila a mi lado.

Es curioso como la vida da un vuelco en un solo instante con una simple decisión y un poco de destino, al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que las cosas no serán las mismas, ya no es lo mismo… no soy el mismo.

-¿Dónde está tu lealtad?- me pregunta mirándome.

Vacilo un poco, por no saber que es lo que tiene exactamente en mente, pero lo que sea que esté pensando mi respuesta es clara –Contigo.-

-¿Yo estoy por encima de tu nación¿De tu familia, de tu gente, de tu Señor del Fuego?- Musita acercándose un poco mas.

-Lo está. O dejará de estarlo si me pides lo contrario.- No entiendo del todo como es que me he dejado dominar por completo, pero hay algo, algo en ese fascinante ser frente a mi, que aunque he conocido por mas de doce años, esta noche me ha mostrado algo que me hace verle desde una nueva perspectiva. Antes me costaba ignorarla. Hoy, simplemente no puedo dejar de mirarla.

Se incorpora y me hace ponerme también de pie –Piensa tus palabras, que lo que dices hoy, no debes retractarte mañana. Firma tu camino al triunfo, o tu sentencia de muerte. Conmigo. Una vez que elijas, si decides seguirme, compartiremos destino.- Dice alejando un poco su mirada.

No tengo mucho que pensar, no es amor ciego ni mucho menos admiración boba, es amor y es admiración, al igual que respeto y deseo. –Estoy contigo a partir de ahora.- No puedo dejar de inclinarme ante ella, la luna roja comienza a opacarse por los rayos del sol que va naciendo.

-Si así lo decides, no te retractes…- Ella finaliza, deja de mirarme y se gira a ver de frente al sol, me coloco junto a ella. –Que tu vida va con ello, al igual que la mía.-

No sé, no entiendo, estoy como poseído por un ser que no es el orgulloso guerrero Jiong Shi, este ser se ha inclinado ante la deidad que ha decidido seguir en lugar de la carrera de poder y destrucción que había seguido hasta antes de que ella se dignara a mirarme.

-…- no tengo palabras… por más que quiero razonarlo, no puedo y ahora sé que ese ser que pensé que me había poseído no es alguien distinto a mi, me he sometido a ella, pero continúo mi camino de guerra, con ella, no faltará. Además, este día no sólo se me ha mostrado una nueva faceta en mi vida, si no que también he elegido un camino. El cuál sé que será sencillo, después de haber salido vivo al encuentro con esta diosa de muerte, si pude conseguirlo, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

-Vámonos- su orden, en susurros, es acatada en instantes. Ella llama a Alkxu con un silbido, el dragón al igual que yo, la obedece presto.

Me marcho, con el amanecer a las espaldas y con la diosa a mi frente. Siempreserá un misterio, pero ahora este misterio es un poco mío, con un lazo perpetuo que trascenderá mi existencia.

* * *

A qué no se notó el cambio de estilos... jajaja! a mi me encantó. 

Ikusi arte!


	9. La realidad

Kaixo! lo dije, ya no me tardaría tanto! jajaja! pues ya que le vislumbre final, comienza el cambio en las cosas. Conspiración... jajaja! siempre he pensado que Azula quiere el poder (baste leer varios fics con esas ideas) así que... aquí está la mía. GRACIAS por sus lecturas/reviews. Nos leemos!

* * *

**La realidad**

-Poderosa señora... por usted, morir hoy o mañana. Nuestra vida y nuestra lealtad con usted por siempre.- Murmuro repitiendo las palabras que toda esa gente dijo al unísono cuando llegamos a Tyang yen.

No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo fue el que recorrimos, solo vi tierra un momento, después mar casi infinito, cuando creí que ya no había nada mas delante de pronto un horizonte montañoso a la distancia, las puntas más altas fueron lo primero que sobresalió, después la intrincada fisonomía de una cordillera, justo al lado del mar y levantándose entre enormes acantilados. Solo una pequeña playa pedregosa parecía darle acceso a ese lugar. Si era una isla o una península, no lo supe hasta después.

-Tyang yen… aquí es donde se gesta el triunfo.- Azula me dijo casi susurrando.

-Que… gesta…- tartamudeé sin poder colocar sus palabras en algún orden que me diera una idea de lo que pasaba ahí.

Lo paso y repaso en la cabeza, pero me cuesta asimilar lo que ella me mostró. Solo una vez en mi vida había oído de Tyang yen, en una de esas clases de geografía que se pierden en la memoria, la isla más alejada por el lado este de la Nación. Creí que ahí no habría mas que tierra insípida y deshabitada, pero no. La cordillera estaba habitada, y no por cabras térreas como en las otras de la nación, ahí había centenares de personas trabajando en lo que no pude calificar de otro modo mas que de una ciudad subterránea.

Alkxu descendió en el cráter de un volcán apagado, de ahí siguió en vuelo bajo a través de una amplia caverna, parecía abandonado pero después de doblar un par de veces, llegamos a una galería de amplios salones, justo ahí un grupo de guardias esperaban. Después de hacer un fastuoso saludo a Azula, uno de ellos nos dirigió a través de los salones mientras le daba un reporte con cifras y nombres. No presté mucha atención a las palabras pues no entendía de qué hablaban, y aún lo intentara, todo a mi alrededor era demasiado nuevo como para ignorarlo.

Eran talleres, como los que Padre supervisa al sur pero aquí además de la ya conocida mezcla de metal y fuego de las fraguas del sr. del Fuego, parecía que la piedra había sido moldeada para adaptarse a las necesidades de los ingenieros. Caprichosas formas se levantaba por doquier, incluso nosotros caminábamos por un puente de piedra de curiosa confección, casi artística.

Llegamos al final del puente, que mas bien era una plataforma por que poco a poco nos fue separando del nivel del piso donde la gente trabajaba. No distinguí que era lo que se creaba, hasta que cruzamos el par de puertas metálicas que se abrieron en cuanto Azula subió los dos peldaños que estaban debajo.

Conocía ya los globos de guerra y los impresionantes dirigibles resguardados en metal. Bajo el disfraz de Shi recorrimos los talleres antes de ir a la batalla en las planicies de Ju ten. Pero esto, era diferente e igual a la vez, son más grandes que el globo habitual, están resguardados al igual que los dirigibles, pero… pero… evidentemente son mucho más maniobrables y rápidos, incluso que los ligeros globos del diseño original.

Ella asintió satisfecha después de recibir un segundo informe, y continuamos nuestro camino hacia otro salón, mucho más pequeño pero idéntico a los del Palacio Imperial. Se acercó a una puerta en el extremo opuesto, solo movió un poco la cabeza indicándome que la siguiera. La abrió y un destello me cegó momentáneamente, coloqué una mano para bloquear la luz, pareció que un estruendo retumbó en el lugar. Cuando conseguí aclarar mi vista, me topé con mucha más gente de la que había visto originalmente, abarrotaban uno de los salones, que a mi vista era inmenso y aún así parecía no ser suficiente para albergarlos a todos. Nosotros dos estábamos en un balcón elevado desde donde podía contemplarse todo.

Ese rugido… aquel estruendoso sonido provenía de las voces al unísono. Diciendo eso…

-Poderosa señora... por usted, morir hoy o mañana. Nuestra vida y nuestra lealtad con usted por siempre. El poder divino que se le ha dado, el derecho natural de gobernar, la más fuerte será quien tenga el poder.-

Un estremecimiento, recorrió desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies, tanta pasión desbordada, tanta admiración, casi devoción… justo lo que siento. Era como un culto hacia ella, pero no hacia una deidad inalcanzable, sino a una diosa terrena que está entre nosotros… y camina a mi lado.

Después de semejante despliegue de reverencia, Azula y yo regresamos al salón, una mesa ya estaba dispuesta y en la cual evidentemente habían improvisado un lugar extra pues no me esperaban. En total eran seis los lugares puestos, mas el mío improvisado. Azula tomó el que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, tres hombres y dos mujeres, salvo por uno y una, los otros ya entrados en edad hicieron acto de presencia en el salón, le presentaron sus saludos y respetos y se acercaron a la mesa, un hombre que reconocí como el Gobernador Songshu estaba a punto de colocarse en la silla a la derecha de ella, pero Azula le lanzó semejante mirada que le quitó el aliento y se detuvo bajando la cabeza.

-Allá- Azula colocó su mirada en el lugar que había asumido era mío, del otro lado, prácticamente en la esquina. El hombre pareció sorprendido, y sin asentir se fue, ella me miró solo una vez y tan fugazmente que tardé en asumir lo que quería. Quería que me sentara a su lado, a su derecha para ser más exacto. Aquí y en cualquier sitio se sabe que ese sitio es de indudable importancia.

Las miradas de los otros eran de evidente sorpresa, y debo decirlo, sentí un fuerte desagrado por parte de unos. Pero viviendo con Padre y Madre tantos años, me enseñaron a ser inmune a esa clase de presión silenciosa. Me senté con la misma dignidad como si fuera su superior. Técnicamente en cuestiones de poder y fuerza, lo soy. Pero gracias al favor de Azula, lo soy ya en mas de un sentido.

Varios sirvientes entraron cargados de comida y bebida, mientras los otros intercambiaban palabras, Azula y yo comimos en silencio, identifiqué a las otras cuatro personas, además del Gobernador de los territorios del este, estaban los generales Xung, otrora un gallardo conquistador, ahora un fiero defensor; Ling-tse una añejada mujer famosa por sus victorias sobre la región de los pantanos, y Quang-ji aquel joven oficial que conquistó junto con Azula la Tribu Agua del Sur. Finalmente estaba Saitse, un misterio de la corte, a pesar de su corta edad (es apenas unos cinco años mayor que yo) es consejera directa del Sr. Ozai, posee una inteligencia legendaria y una habilidad de seducir con sus palabras que dicen, llega a rivalizar con la de Azula.

Después que todos quedamos satisfechos, los sirvientes entraron a limpiar la mesa, nos dirigimos hacia otra mesa repleta de mapas y algunos instrumentos de medición, Quang-ji estaba a punto de hablar pero Azula levantó una mano y le detuvo. –Quiero a todos fuera.- Songshu y Ling-tse iban a replicar pero Azula los obligó con una simple palabra. –Ahora.-

Ciertamente, desde las primeras palabras, Saitse, Xung y Quang-ji se enfilaban a la salida, con la orden final, se les unieron los otros dos. Nos quedamos en silencio espectral, Azula se sentó con tanta majestuosidad que me quitó el aliento y tardé un poco en responder a sus palabras -¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Uh… todo.- Mi curiosidad es una de esas cosas que me llevan a todo. Lo bueno y lo malo. –Esto… ¿como?- miré a mi alrededor, como un bobo.

-Creo que causé una pequeña impresión en varias personas en Ba Sing Se.-

-¿Maestros tierra?-

-Agentes Daili para ser más exactos, un escuadrón me siguió hasta acá.- Miró hacia su izquierda –Lo que me recuerda. Retírense.-

Había escuchado de la casi invisible presencia de los famosos agentes del Daili, pero fue hasta entonces que pude comprobarla. De la nada, cuatro hombres aparecieron frente a nosotros, hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron por la puerta. –Siempre están ahí, pero no confío plenamente en nadie, todos me siguen sin pestañear, pero así como Songshu y los demás tienen ambiciones personales, los Daili pueden ser demasiado protectivos, hay que imponerles límites a todos.-

-¿Cómo todo esto?-

-Los Daili se encargaron de crear todo esto, Ling-tse está aportando la inigualable fuerza de maestros agua del pantano, con la correcta _educación_ esos salvajes se han convertido en poderosos guerreros, Quang-ji y Xung me han jurado lealtad al igual que sus tropas, sabes que son de los mejor preparados, Saitse, informa de todo lo que sucede en las juntas privadas de mi padre y sus consejeros. Songshu pone su pequeña parte manteniendo a todos lejos de esta cordillera. Estamos listos.-

Entendí lo que pasaba, pero no por que, -¿Para qué…?-

-Para el poder. Habrás escuchado de los rumores, la rebelión encabezada por el Avatar y los suyos se enfila a atacar. Conociéndolo como es en su patética postura de pacifismo, parece que enviará a alguien a negociar, adivina quien es. Zuko.-

-¿Es suicida?- reí un poco.

-Hay algo mas, mi padre considera eso de la negociación. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?, considerando la discusión que tuve con él después de lo de Fong sei. Ahora sé que realmente le preocupa que nuestra sangre siga en el poder, y si yo lo sucedo, no habrá a quien darle ese legado después.-

-¿Le restaurará el derecho al trono a Zuko?-

-No estoy segura, Saitse dice que no ha fijado postura alguna. Pero si lo considera, eso pone en peligro mi título. Así que la situación es sencilla: Si mi padre me declara su sucesora, le apoyaré cuando el Avatar ataque, si no, iremos contra él.-

Fue entonces cuando entendí plenamente por que me había preguntado sobre lealtad, y traición. Con eso, mi respuesta no cambió, y supe que mi lealtad estaba con ella no solo en esa intimidad que vivimos, si no en esta senda de muerte y destrucción también.

-Iremos entonces.- Le dije y rodeé su cintura con mi mano. Cálida y excitante sensación la que nos despidió de ahí.

Después de dar unas últimas instrucciones nos fuimos de ahí, Alkxu ya nos esperaba. Regresamos a donde conocí al dragón, recuperamos las monturas y regresamos al Palacio. La tarde ya estaba muriendo cuando nos despedimos en la división de las habitaciones del palacio y la zona habitacional de los nobles.

No fue una despedida ni de palabras ni de acciones, solo… solo una mirada suya, y una leve inclinación de mi cabeza.

Cuando entré a casa, sabía que ni padre ni madre estarían muy satisfechos de mi repentina desaparición la noche anterior.

-Al fin te apareces, comenzaba a preguntarme si acaso al fin habías huido.- Fue la bienvenida de padre.

-Fue muy poco cortés lo que hiciste, esperábamos que dieras una buena impresión al Sr. Ozai, quizá podría considerarte para pretender a la princesa Azula.- Madre dijo un poco decepcionada.

Mi memoria de la noche anterior me traicionó y sonreí sin aparente razón, cuando me di cuenta la aplaqué y asentí –Algo más importante se presentó.-

-¿Más importante que tu futuro?- Padre preguntó exasperado.

-De cierto modo si.-

-Si Dongli viviera, no tendrían que importarnos tus desplantes, pero desgraciadamente eres tú el encargado de continuar con el linaje.- Padre estaba decepcionado. Si hubieran sabido que ya era seguro que no tendría descendientes.

-¿Es todo? Tengo algunos pendientes por resolver.- Hice una reverencia y me enfilé a mis habitaciones.

-¿No crees que ya es momento de disculparte con tu padre? Eso puede animarme a permitirte acompañarme a mi siguiente campaña en el Imperio Tierra.- Madre me detuvo con sus palabras.

Evidentemente no pensé ofrecer disculpas por acciones que yo considero correctas, además, tras mi encuentro con Azula supe que no iría al Imperio Tierra en mucho tiempo, al menos no como Shi, Jiong Shi aparecerá en el campo de batalla como el militar de alto rango que soy. –Ya dije lo que pensaba.- Y supe que era el momento de acelerar el paso si no quería recibir un ataque combinado de Madre y Padre.

Mi hermano murió muchos años atrás, cayó víctima de una emboscada mientras trataba de ayudar a Lu Ten, la pérdida de su primogénito fue un golpe tan fuerte para Padre que casi cae en el error de Iroh, quiso alejarse del campo de batalla. Pero Madre supo reinfundirle fuerzas y alentó deseos de venganza, no consiguió que colocara sus esperanzas en mi, pero al menos si su resignación como su único hijo vivo.

Lo que tanto les molestó fue que pusiera en evidencia el terrible error que cometió Dongli al ponerse en sitio tan vulnerable aún sabiendo que el hijo de Iroh estaba perdido. Ellos fueron grandes amigos, pero todos los que hemos sido parte de un modo o de otro de la armada del fuego sabemos que no hay lugar para sentimentalismos en la batalla.

Ejemplos sobran; el general Iroh se retiró de lo que pudo haber sido la victoria definitiva sobre Ba Sing Se, Dongli perdió la vida tratando de salvar a un muerto, el sr. Ozai fue demasiado blando con Zuko desterrándolo, ahora es una de las cabezas de la rebelión. No hay sitio para el corazón donde las armas deciden la vida o la muerte.

Han pasado ya mas de cuatro meses desde nuestro primer encuentro. Los rumores de los que Azula me habló comienzan a dispersarse entre la nación, al principio sólo era al interior del palacio y preguntando a la gente correcta podía saberse de ellos, bueno, solo de la rebelión y el ataque del Avatar, ahora eso comienza a dispersarse por toda la nación, pero sigue sin difundirse lo de Zuko intentando negociar y el sr. Ozai queriendo aceptarlo.

He visto a Azula continuamente desde entonces, algunas solo a la distancia, hemos viajado a Tyang yen una seis veces, sé que ella ha ido mas, desde esa primera vez que la acompañé fue como si un velo hubiera caído ante mis ojos, puedo darme cuenta de la sutileza con que ha llevado sus preparativos, sé que también tiene seguidores entre los altos religiosos.

Aunque solo han sido cuatro veces las que hemos repetido ese primer reencuentro, sigo sabiéndome afortunado, por que hace cerca de un mes que la tensión comienza a inundar la calma de la Capital de la Nación, Madre fue y vino del Imperio Tierra con una victoria que sabe a derrota por que no pudo avanzar, solo mantuvo a los rebeldes a raya. Hay una conmoción por todos lados, los globos y dirigibles que Padre ha supervisado entraran en batalla.

Ty lee desapareció hace dos semanas, Azula asumió que se fue para estar del lado del Avatar, supongo que así fue por el modo que me contó aquello con el guerrero de la Tribu del Agua. Ella no está molesta, tarde o temprano sabía que pasaría. Los ejércitos se están movilizando, unos se reagrupan y otros regresan.

Cosas grandes van a pasar.

Apenas la noche anterior nos dejamos llevar como por un instinto primigenio, por el peligro de la guerra que se acerca, y ese deseo de consumar lo prometido aquella primera noche. Sea lo que sea que el sr. Ozai decida, traerá graves estragos a esta nación. Habrá pérdidas y muertes, cualquier bando sufrirá… pero solo uno ganará y yo haré hasta lo imposible por que sea ella quien se levante triunfadora, como la poderosa deidad guerrera que es.

Despierto tarde, sonrío un poco por recordar la razón de mi ausencia de sueño la noche anterior. Hay un extraño alboroto afuera, la casa está desierta, Madre ha partido hacia la frontera oeste, Padre debe estar en una reunión, pero ¿y los demás?

Salgo de la casa y de inmediato percibo el bullicio que se dirige al Palacio Real, ya hay una notable concentración de nobles y plebeyos, todos son firmemente puestos a raya por un gran grupo de la guardia real, algo pasa. Intento abrirme camino, pero se me impide el paso. Para mi suerte recuerdo los pasillos que usábamos en nuestros juegos infantiles y por los que se tiene acceso al interior del palacio.

Después de doblar un sin fin de corredores ocultos, aparezco en la sala de recepciones. Incluso adentro hay un resguardo similar, y solo los jefes militares, los consejeros y algunos nobles recorren los pasillos, hay un ambiente de nerviosismo. Reconozco a Fongsei, lo detengo y le exijo que me diga que está pasando.

Tartamudea, se niega a hablar. Lo fuerzo a entrar a un pequeño salón de servicio, con mi mano encendida con ese fuego que casi alcanza la perfección del azul lo amenazo.

Y entre sudor de miedo y nerviosismo dice –El príncipe Zuko está en audiencia con el Sr. Ozai-

* * *

Y sigue...

Ikusi arte!


	10. Diosa guerrera

Kaixo! capítulo nuevo, me fregué una mano por dormir mal y... digamos que ando incapacitada. Así que me da tiempo subir esto a inicio de semana ya que ando de descanso obligado XD. MIl gracias por sus lecturas/reviews. Creo que la personalidad de Azula se me está yendo de las manos, cualquier cosa que no les cuadre diganme por favor.

Inicia la guerra!

* * *

**Diosa guerrera**

Intenté por todos los medios acercarme a la Cámara del Señor Ozai, pero los guardias mantenían bien resguardado cualquier ruta de acceso. Me he resignado a esperar sentado en la esquina de uno de los pasillos que llevan a la primer puerta que da a ella. De pronto escucho gritos y dos guardias pasan corriendo uno envuelto en llamas azules y otro sujetándose un brazo, una explosión mas y destrozos de madera. Me asomó no sorprendido de quien causó todo eso.

Azula está en posición de lanzar su relámpago, destrozos de la puerta yacen a su alrededor mientras los guardias retroceden inseguros de cómo reaccionar. Ella está enojada, está violando las órdenes del sr. Ozai, pero es la princesa e… insisto, está enojada. Muy mala señal.

-Se atreven a prohibirme algo. No lo intenten siquiera.- Les dice amenazadoramente.

De pronto las puertas se abren de par en par, nunca había visto al sr. Ozai salir por ellas, y mucho menos con ese gesto… es como si estuviera furioso, y… ¿preocupado?

-¿Qué significa esta interrupción?-

Los guardias tartamudean intentando dar respuesta, miran a Azula y bajan la cabeza. –Quiero escuchar lo que dicen, me concierne lo que sea que Zuko tenga que decirte.-

El sr. Ozai abre los ojos sorprendido por la forma en que Azula le habla, levanta la mano con la intención de golpearla y Azula no se mueve ni un centímetro, pero se contiene cuando ve a Saitse y su grupo de consejeros. Y su expresión se ensombrece. –El poder del legado del Avatar ha sido usado otra vez. El eclipse ha sido conjurado, en dos días atacaran… y el cometa será dos días después. Que el consejo de guerra se reúna.- Se da la vuelta y regresa a la Cámara, Azula lo sigue y se asegura que nadie le siga.

Regreso a mi lugar a esperar a que ella salga. Y Saitse me está esperando, brinca de la nada asustándome, tengo que reconocerlo. –El príncipe Zuko vino a ofrecerle una oferta de paz, el sr. Ozai la rechazó. Le dijo que atacarán en dos días y que lo mejor era rendirse, llegaran hasta el palacio cuando el eclipse comience.-

-¿Dónde está Zuko?- le pregunto.

-El sr-. Ozai le ha dado salvoconducto para salir ileso de la Nación, no entiendo por que, no lo amenazó ni lo atacó. Lo dejo ir.- Saitse se extraña, regularmente es calmada y segura de toda sus acciones, pero esta vez está confundida. No sabe nada. Esto es malo.

Se retira y mi ansiedad es insoportable, después de mucho tiempo Azula me encuentra, está contenta. Eso es bueno y malo.

-Ven- no me toma de la mano pues hemos sido bastante discretos estos meses. Caminamos por el pasillo mientras presencio como el rumor se dispersa entre los habitantes del palacio, las campanas que convocan al pueblo resuenan. La noticia se ha dado a conocer. La guerra ha llegado a la nación del Fuego.

-¿Atacaremos junto con las fuerzas de tu padre?- le susurro mientras camino detrás de ella por el pasillo.

-No completamente. Ling-tse y Xung desplegaran parte de sus fuerzas. La otra esperará el resultado del primer combate, Quang-ji se está embarcando. Songshu dirige el grupo por tierra. Llegaran para el día del cometa, si el Avatar vence en el primer asalto, tendremos revancha.-

-No confías en la decisión de tu padre ¿cierto?-

Arquea una ceja y asiente -¿Por qué dejó ir vivo a Zuko? Tiene pensado algo.-

-¿Y nosotros?- no puede ser, pregunté como un infante que no sabe que lugar ocupará.

-_Nosotros_ encabezaremos la última barrera que defenderá la entrada a la ciudad imperial. No usaremos todas nuestras fuerzas… _esperaremos_.- Me empuja al cuarto que está cerca de nosotros, me pega contra la pared mientras sujeta una de mis manos en la suya y con la otra me presiona el pecho. Acerca su cara a la mía, sus labios rozan mi barbilla y después su lengua rodea mi boca. Deposita un fugaz beso y pega su cabeza en mi pecho. –No me abandones, solo en ti confío.- Y se da la vuelta saliendo del cuarto con calma.

'_No me abandones'_ ¿qué fue eso¿qué está pensando¿cómo espera que termine esto? Tengo que verificar que planes hay.

El Avatar llegó con más fuerza de la que esperaban todos… todos menos Azula. Rompió las tres barreras que había antes de tocar la costa, han penetrado por el centro en gran grupo y por el norte en pequeñas células que se apoyan rompiendo nuestras defensas. El eclipse es esta tarde, nos hemos resguardado bien, Azula ha insistido en mantener la mayor parte de sus fuerzas ocultas. La situación es caótica pero ella se ve tan calmada, por eso yo también lo estoy.

El señor Ozai se ha refugiado en su búnker subterráneo, toda la tropa de la Guardia Real se ha colocado alrededor de él, Azula y yo aguardamos junto con el equipo que ella formó eligiendo a los mejores. Somos… la última línea de defensa.

Tuvimos que retroceder, unas horas atrás. Se habían colocado barreras en el camino que lleva a la ciudad imperial, pero el ejército de maestros tierra las derribó con aparente facilidad, nuestros soldados comenzaron a retroceder repentinamente asustados por la ajena maquinaría con la que ellos contaban, podía repeler los proyectiles de fuego, y respondían con sus propios, ya fueran rocas o municiones explosivos.

Los globos y los dirigibles redujeron a cenizas a los que estaban atacando por el lado sur, reconozco que la vista era impresionante. Parecían enormes nubes de acero que derramaban lluvia de fuego sobre los supuestos conquistadores, muchos ardieron. Pero otros, resguardados en vehículos metálicos continuaron avanzando. El Avatar y su bisonte volador fueron decisivos para hallar el punto débil de nuestras dos armas aéreas, para los dirigibles introdujeron guerreros suyos en la cabina de control, dado que podían ser selladas al interior. Al deshacerse de los conductores, podía tenerse completo control de los dirigibles, y para los globos, bastaron los maestros agua y sus cuchillas de hielo que destrozaron el endeble globo.

Eran cerca de ocho dirigibles, e hicieron que chocaran entre ellos, fue una escena… algo significativa. Los dirigibles cayeron al igual que el espíritu de muchas de nuestras tropas, y los globos vinieron a rematar su espíritu guerrero como lo hicieron con los sobrevivientes de los dirigibles.

Nosotros atacamos en tierra, Azula me había hablado a detalle de las características de cada uno de los compañeros del Avatar, dijo que los más peligrosos eran el mismo Avatar, y la maestra tierra. Así que nos enfocamos a atacarles tanto como pudimos, descubrí que en medio de esa batalla mi fuego alcanzó su punto cumbre, se fundió con las llamas índigo de Azula. El plan era debilitarles tanto como pudiéramos y retroceder cuando el eclipse estuviera cerca de iniciar.

Zuko se abrió camino entre la barrera de maestros fuegos, noté que ha desarrollado una técnica que combina el uso de sus espadas gemelas y el fuego, parece que enciende ambas y mientras ataca con ellas también lanza saetas, es curioso, pero no pudo contra su hermana en la primer confrontación, presencié esa técnica que Azula usó para salir de Ba Sing Se, sus manos se rodean de fuego… que mas bien parece líquido, y es capaz de fundir todo lo que toca.

Si no fuera por la maestra agua, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a Zuko. No pude ver las habilidades de ella, estaba entretenido con la maestra tierra, no pude hacerle mucho daño pero descubrí su punto débil. Información valiosa. El Avatar y el guerrero de la tribu agua a la cabeza de otros como él comenzaron a ganarnos terreno, y Azula dio la señal de retirada, miré el cielo, entendí por que comenzaban a ganarlos, el sol comenzaba a verse inundado de negro.

Y aquí estamos, ya a la entrada del refugio subterráneo del sr. Ozai, detrás nuestro está el pasillo por el que se llega a su búnker personal, hay decenas de guardias reales impidiendo el paso. Azula está sentada, yo detrás de ella, los veinte mejores guerreros que ella encontró y, diez agentes Daili ocultos, serán vitales cuando el eclipse comience.

Se hace silencio… el eclipse ha comenzado.

Es una sensación extraña, muevo mis dedos tratando de acostumbrarme a la sensación de no tener mi fuego cerca. La puerta es destrozada en pedazos, y una nube de polvo se levanta. Los guerreros hacen la formación que ella les indicó. Una media luna con nosotros dos al centro y los Daili siguiendo todo desde las sombras.

El polvo se disipa, el Avatar es el primero en aparecer, Zuko y la maestra agua a su lado, la maestra tierra, el guerrero de la tribu agua y… Tylee detrás. Distingo que hay más gente detrás, no puedo identificar ni cuantos ni quienes son. –Ríndanse y no atacaremos.- Dice el Avatar bajando su báculo.

Azula sonríe y se levanta –Pero si has traído la guerra contigo, no esperaras que acabe tan fácil.-

-Puede terminar por las buenas o las malas.- Zuko espeta amenazadoramente.

-¿Malas? Sería interesante ver eso, Zuzu.- Azula se burla y mira a los Daili.

Comenzamos.

Los guerreros se van sobre ellos, como era de esperarse no son mucha oposición para el equipo del Avatar, pero si son suficiente distracción para que los Daili entren en acción, toman por sorpresa al enemigo, y se ven obligados a recurrir a su fuerza de respaldo, que son algunos guerreros de la tribu agua, y como diez maestros tierra, además de… no sé quienes son, están vestidos de modo distinto, una cinta blanca en la cintura y otra en el brazo derecho… Iroh está con ellos.

-La sociedad del Loto Blanco, que honor.- Azula sisea retrocediendo un poco, hemos dejado fuera de combate a la mayoría del equipo de apoyo, pero también han eliminado a todos los guerreros y los Daili comienzan a flaquear, hemos sido superados.

-Ríndete Azula.- El Avatar grita cuando está ya delante de ella, yo no puedo ayudarla, Zuko y Sokka (asumo que es su nombre al ver como Ty lee no se separa mucho de él).

-Tantos años sin vernos, Jiong Shi, pensé que estarías corriendo a las faldas de mamá cuando oíste que veníamos.- Se burla Zuko al darse cuenta que no podré detenerlos por mucho tiempo, mi habilidad en el combate a mano limpia no es mala, al igual que con la espada, pero Zuko tiene ventaja al utilizar dos espadas, y Sokka es mucho mejor espadachín que nosotros dos.

-Madre es mejor guerrera que tú, a mi me enseñó a pelear y no estuvo protegiéndome de todo, como la señora Ursa.-

-Isei no es mas que una maldita asesina que destruye cuanto se propone.- Asesta un golpe que evado de milagro.

-Eso la hace grande,- doy una rápida mirada a Azula, quien me la regresa y asiento.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, supongo que si quiero contemplar al Avatar matar a mi padre, debo estar viva para verlo.- Azula se detiene y levanta los brazos, los Daili dejan de pelear y retroceden, les imito.

Los Daili son inmovilizados y llevados a un extremo del salón mientras que yo y Azula (igual inmovilizados) somos rodeados por el equipo del Avatar y aquellos hombres con las cintas blancas. –Las cosas no tienen que terminar así. Renuncia a la guerra para mantener tu honor, necesitas descansar tu violento corazón.- Iroh se acerca a Azula.

-Tío, tío. ¿Cómo puede un guerrero humillado hablarme de honor?-

-Y tú Jiong Shi, has visto mas guerra que ella¿no sientes que hay detenerse y dejar que la paz reine de nuevo?- Ahora me habla a mi.

Y no tengo respuesta directa –Siempre respeté sus consejos, pero ¿no también dijiste que si he hecho una promesa, nunca debería romperla?- Le miro a los ojos, él fue una especie de maestro en cuestiones de ideología y principios, algo que era altamente apreciado en sus tiempos de general conquistador.

Se queda sin palabras, y Azula sonríe –Bueno, mátenos o sigan con su camino, Zuko sabe donde está mi padre. El eclipse aún durará, y ni los mejores guerreros de la guardia real les serán obstáculo, pudieron con nosotros.-

-¿No te preocupa tu padre?- se escucha la voz de una mujer, la recuerdo vagamente pero es imposible que sea quien creo que es -¿pensé que te había inculcado al menos el amor por los tuyos?-

-Tú no me enseñaste nada… si hubiera hecho caso a tus palabras, sería como Zuko. Y eso, es despreciable.- Azula parece saber quien es.

-Pero… ¿en qué momento nuestros caminos se separaron?- la mujer aparece entre Iroh y Zuko.

-No madre, nunca estuvieron juntos.- Azula sonríe.

La señora Ursa ha aparecido delante de nosotros.

* * *

Presiento que algo como esto (la aparición de Ursa) sucederá en la serie... a ver que tal.

Saludos y nos leemos!!


	11. Diosa traicionada

**Diosa traicionada**

-¿Son esas las palabras que tienes para tu madre después de tantos años?- pregunta la señora Ursa, parece… decepcionada. Mira para otro lado ante el silencio de Azula –Te fallé, te hice falta cuando más me necesitaste, los abandoné… lo siento.- Ríos gemelos de lágrimas caen por sus ojos.

-No madre, al contrario. Te lo agradezco.-

La sra. Ursa levanta la mirada confundida. -¿Qué me agradeces?-

-Que trataras de proteger a Zuko, que desaparecieras de mi vida, que siempre me vieras como ese monstruo que rechazabas.-

-Yo no hice eso.-

-Zuko siempre fue primero, lo entendí. Te fuiste para que él no muriera, y me alegro, sin ti, no había nada que tratara de detenerme, hice y deshice cuanto quise. Me volví fuerte. Si hubieras estado ahí, no sería lo que soy ahora. Gracias-

-Azula… yo no….- la voz de la sra. Ursa es irregular por las palabras que recibe de su hija, así que esto es una madre preocupada, si fuera yo quien le dijera esto a madre me habría freído, en el mejor de los casos.

Zuko se ve molesto y se adelanta un poco, pero Iroh lo detiene. -Tenemos que apresurarnos, el eclipse no es eterno y tenemos que detener a todos los que sean leales a mi hermano antes de que el cometa aparezca. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.-

Todos asienten y comienzan a avanzar hacia la puerta que lleva al sr. Ozai, pero antes de que lleguen se abre y diez guardias reales aparecen formando dos líneas, en medio de las cuales… el sr. Ozai hace acto de presencia, todo el grupo del Avatar y los hombres de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco se ponen en guardia. Pero el sr. Ozai no hace nada, camina entre sus guardias hasta que confronta al Avatar y los demás.

-¿Esto era lo que querías¿Esto era lo que esperabas¿O realmente querías matarme?- pregunta a… no sé, quizá Zuko, o el Avatar.

La sra. Ursa se adelanta un poco, y el gesto del sr. Ozai se turba –No queremos matar a nadie, ninguna vida debe ser desperdiciada ya. Necesitamos cuantos podamos para reconstruir este error de cien años. La guerra debe finalizar Ozai.-

-Pensé que habías muerto, no me atreví a hacerlo, pero pensé que… cuando ya no supe mas de ti.-

-Sabías que tenía tantas conexiones como tú, he vivido bien y protegida, esperando este día para hacerte recuperar la cordura, y enmendar el error de tu abuelo y tu padre. No necesitamos esta guerra, podemos recuperar los años perdidos.- Ella mira a Zuko, y él le devuelve la misma mirada. Escucho a Azula gruñir… y un silbido… lo está llamando.

-No pelearé mas. No tengo las fuerzas que tenía antes, han sabido organizarse y pelear, sé que de seguir así pronto habrían de derrotarnos. Mejor alejarme con la cabeza en alto, que de rodillas esperando mi ejecución. La Nación del Fuego se retira de la guerra.-

-¡ES MENTIRA¿quién eres?- Azula grita de pronto. –Azulon se ablandó cuando era viejo, pero tú lo haces cuando aún eres fuerte. ¿Por qué lo haces?-

El sr. Ozai se acerca a Azula, el Avatar y compañía se hacen a un lado, mi instinto me dice que retroceda pero eso sería traicionar mi lealtad para con ella. -¿Crees que no sé lo que harás cuando sea tu turno de seguir liderando esta batalla¿crees que no sé la clase de ser que eres? Te conozco Azula, no peleas por la gloria de la nación, si no por tu ambición, eso… no lo voy a permitir.-

Ella baja la cabeza y sonríe –Yo tampoco lo voy a permitir.- Y de pronto la tierra tiembla con un rugido que rebota por todos lados, la pequeña abertura por la que ellos entraron se expande entre rocas y polvo. Unos retroceden, otros se preparan para la batalla, pero están confundidos. Siento como mis ataduras de roca caen al piso, y Azula toma mi hombro. Es el momento.

Para cuando la nube de polvo desciende, estamos entre ellos, al igual que nuestro salvador, Alkxu y el resto de los agentes del Daili, que ya han liberado a sus compañeros. Mientras ellos, Alkxu y yo mantenemos atrás a todos, Azula está cara a cara con su padre, el eclipse ha finalizado. Nos es más fácil movernos, de reojo contemplo la batalla de ambos, pocas veces he visto pelear al señor Ozai, debo decir que es impresionante pero bizarro que sus llamas sean naranja y rojo como el de cualquier ciudadano de la Nación, Azula le responde con fieros ataques. Una vibración en el aire, se está preparando un ataque con relámpagos… Azula, Iroh o el señor Ozai, o quizá los tres.

Vibrantes colores inundan la caverna, para terror de muchos son el sr. Ozai y Azula los que están preparando sus ataques, el sr. Ozai es el primero en lanzarlos. Ella los esquiva recibiendo un pequeño impacto. –Te exigí que fueras más rápida en preparar tus relámpagos¿ahora te arrepientes de no hacerme caso?-

-No padre, en esos tiempos lo que mejoré fue mi puntería.- Y lanza uno que da directo en una mano del sr. Ozai -fue tiempo después que perfeccioné eso.- Antes de que él pueda preparar un segundo lanzamiento, Azula ya lo ha hecho y cae justo sobre él aventándolo hacia atrás.

Él le responde con un torbellino de fuego que pega casi por completo frente a ella, tengo que ayudarla… pero no, claramente me dijo que esa batalla era suya, además estoy al frente de los Daili. Si no puedo mantenerme firme aquí, cuando venga la verdadera batalla será imposible, no, ella podrá.

Alkxu está haciendo buen trabajo, cosa que no puedo decir de mi y los Daili, nos están ganando. –No durarás mucho tiempo Azula.- Grita Zuko mientras mata a dos Daili.

Ella me mira y asiento –Retírense- grito y los Daili se desaparecen sin dudar. Aunque nos estaban ganando hemos mermado sus fuerzas, de pie solo están la maestra agua, el Avatar, Zuko, Tylee, la maestra tierra, la sra. Ursa y dos compañeros de Iroh, junto con él.

-¿Qué crees que pueden hacer ustedes dos solos?- Zuko se burla avanzando. Alkxu se interpone. Este es el momento que no quería presenciar, pero que es indispensable para verla llegar al sitio que le pertenece.

Iroh y sus compañeros, y la sra. Ursa inclinan un poco la cabeza, impresionados por la presencia de Alkxu, ellos y su sociedad del Loto Blanco siempre fueron devotos a Agni y su presencia física, los dragones. Alkxu es el primero que han visto en muchos años, supongo que los creían extintos como casi todo el mundo.

Ese pequeño momento de vacilación…

Ese instante de impresión y respeto…

Un segundo de demostración que no son guerreros con sed de violencia en la sangre…

Bastó.

El Avatar y los otros no actúan por que evidentemente no saben como responder a Alkxu, los otros, por esa devoción que le tienen. Pero yo, tengo un ser superior a quien adorar, al igual que Alkxu. Aprendimos bien.

El sr. Ozai se levanta herido, la fuerza del relámpago combinado de Azula fue demasiado para él, no solo por su fuerza, si no por que había desaparecido toda clase de postura defensiva mientras preparaba su ataque. Ella aparece delante de él, y siguen peleando, tan fugaz, tan retorcidamente bella… tan sádica, como una bailarina que ejecuta una danza planeada por el destino.

La muerte.

¿Puede haber cosa más maravillosa que morir por su mano?

El azul ha doblegado al rojo, el relámpago doble del sr. Ozai es nada contra el resplandor azul que Azula le lanza. Y él cae de rodillas. Ella se tambalea un poco, está herida, pero sigue de pie a diferencia de él.

-Mejor con la cabeza en alto que de rodillas esperando tu ejecución… pudiste haber sido el poderoso Señor del Fuego que culminara el sueño de Sozin, o al menos permitirme ser yo. Pero me traicionaste. Yo, que te di todo para conseguirlo. Muere. No hay ni honor, ni gloria para quien se retira, para quien traiciona.-

-¡AZULA DETENTE!- grita la sra. Ursa.

-Azula… ¿qué te hice para que me hagas esto?- el sr. Ozai murmura.

-Enseñarme a la perfección.- Todos nos hemos detenido para contemplar eso, levanta la mano izquierda envuelta en esa clase de magma azul, y con un solo tajo, la cabeza del sr. Ozai cae.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE?- grita Zuko corriendo, pero Alkxu lo lanza lejos con un solo movimiento de su cola. Él y yo lanzamos llamaradas que hacen retroceder a todos.

-Contemplen la caída de Ozai, y la ascensión de Azula, la nueva Señora del Fuego.- Toma la corona del señ… de Ozai, y se la coloca. –La batalla no ha concluido, regresaré por lo que es mío. Lo ves madre, nunca estuviste equivocada¿que piensas del monstruo que dejaste crear en mi?-

Tengo que correr a su lado para ayudarle a subir a Alkxu quien se inclina cuanto puede para ayudarle y levantamos el vuelo. Nadie trata de detenernos, nadie. Y nos abrimos paso entre la ciudad imperial que parece haber caído en el caos. Los soldados aún pelean contra los invasores, pero se detienen e inclinan la cabeza al ver el dragón. Sigue siendo un animal sagrado, me pregunto que impresión tendrá ante el pueblo de la Nación, ver a su nueva señora sobre un animal que es la personificación de su dios en la tierra.

Llegamos a la cadena montañosa que rodea la ciudad cerca de la costa, justo donde han acampado las fuerzas de Ling-tse y Xung, y esperamos el arribo de Quang-ji por barco, y Songshu llegará en un día. Estaremos listos para cuando el cometa llegue, si las cosas van como Azula espera, habrá mas de un general que la seguirá. Muchos han vivido toda su vida en la guerra, y la paz es algo que no cabe en sus cabezas, la paz confunde hasta a los mejores soldados.

Aterrizamos justo a la mitad del campamento, el sol ha caído. Ella desciende altiva mientras los demás comienzan a vitorearla. Tengo que sujetarla de una mano para que no caiga, no sé que tan graves sean sus heridas pero mantiene su férrea voluntad de no mostrar nada. Lanza unas palabras motivadoras a las tropas, me sorprende como mantiene el nivel de voz que acostumbra, por que evidentemente está sintiendo un gran dolor.

-Ozai ha caído, al igual que el último sol de su reinado. Comienza la nueva era, y yo los guiaré a la culminación del poderío de la Nación del Fuego sobre los demás pueblos de este mundo-

Los gritos se incrementan. Y ella mueve un poco su mano indicándome que nos fuéramos. De nuevo le ayudo a trepar sobre Alkxu, y nos dirigimos a su tienda un poco alejada de las demás. Prácticamente carga todo su peso en mi apoyándose para llegar al interior, las doncellas que esperan su llegada son retiradas con un movimiento brusco de su mano. Sé que no debo separarme de ella, pero si lo ordena debo obedecer. Se recuesta en el lecho que le han preparado, repleto de las más mullidas telas que la Nación puede ofrecer, se queja de un costado, y se pone boca arriba.

-¿Qué tan malo es?- dice con los dientes apretados, pero sin quejarse.

Mis manos tiemblan, primero reviso su brazo con el que se cubrió de la mayor parte del ataque de su padre, tiene profundas quemaduras desde el codo hasta su muñeca. Le quito con nerviosismo la armadura del pecho, y descubro parte de su vientre; ahí está lo que le hace sufrir tanto. Una profunda y enorme herida que fue inflingida por el rayo de su padre. No sé que hacer.

-Espera.- Salgo de la tienda y mando a llamar a Ling-tse, ella dispone de un par de sus mejores maestros agua. Una vez oí que los mejores curadores son los del pantano, su agua no únicamente carga con los poderes curativos típicos de su clase, si no que le agregan esencias de plantas que aceleran la curación.

Lo hacen bien, se queda un poco adolorida pero lo oculta perfectamente con su gesto duro. Mientras los dos maestros agua se retiran, me pide que la deje sola. Hago guardia hasta que me quedo dormido sobre Alkxu que tampoco se ha movido de ahí.

Es un día completo el que le lleva ponerse completamente de pie. No me sorprende mucho considerando el recio ataque que Ozai le propinó. Hemos recibido noticias desde distintos puntos de la nación. Las cosas son como Azula esperaba, hay revueltas a lo largo y ancho del territorio. No han podido ni siquiera organizar un gobierno provisional, aunque la Sociedad del Loto Blanco parece comenzar a improvisar algo. Los ejércitos de madre están al sur imponiendo orden. No hay noticias de padre, quizá cayó en batalla. En la Capital reina la anarquía, de acuerdo a Saitse hay suficientes mandos militares que se niegan a reconocer a Zuko como nuevo señor del fuego, el rumor de la autoproclamación de Azula se ha difundido lo suficiente como para atraer lealtades a nuestro lado.

Quang-ji llega un día después de lo esperado. Nos comunica inquietantes sucesos que se llevan alrededor de las costas de la nación, una flota de la tribu del agua, y otras que parecieran ser del Imperio Tierra, se reorganizan antes de lo que esperábamos. Songshu no ha llegado, los tiempos aún están de nuestro lado pero percibo una inquietud en Azula. Y eso no es nada bueno.

El día del cometa.

Nos hemos movilizado desde unas horas antes de que iniciara la llegada. Para cuando las primeras ondas que incrementan nuestro poder pueden ser sentidas, estamos entrando a las fronteras que limitan la Capital del resto del territorio de la nación. No lo esperaban, hay revueltas que están tanto en contra del gobierno que trata de consolidarse, como de nosotros que consideran meros invasores. Aplacamos por igual a aquellos que están con Zuko y su gente, como los que quieren imponer su ley por mano propia, sólo aquellos que parecen mostrar sumisión son perdonados. Claro, después de un efusivo juicio de Azula.

Nos hemos dispersado cubriendo los puntos estratégicos que rodean la Capital, nadie que se resista saldrá con vida. Yo voy sobre Alkxu detrás de Azula, el ver al bisonte volador del Avatar con su armadura, nos dio la idea de crearle una al dragón. Desde su poderosa estampa podemos contemplar todo el panorama. Las legiones de ella se extienden por todos lados, y las fuerzas que están en nuestra contra vienen a contrarrestar casi a la perfección nuestro número.

-El día ha llegado.- Me mira mientras sujeta mi mano. –Hoy es cuando.-

Alkxu ruge y todos debajo de nosotros lanzan el grito de batalla.

Avanzamos.

Zuko y todo el séquito del Avatar se han formado frente al ejército… madre… madre está con ellos. Sabía que algún día la enfrentaría, pero esta es una idea que no cuadraba en mi concepto. Del lado de Zuko están varios de los generales que supusimos no cambiarían de bando, del nuestro, de acuerdo a Saitse están algunos que fingen apoyo a la causa de Zuko, cuando el momento se dé, nos mostraran su apoyo.

Azula no desciende para confrontar a todos aquellos con los que de un modo o de otro está conectada, pero basta su mirada para saber que está dispuesta a terminar… con todos.

El cielo se tiñe de rojos aún más intensos que en el ocaso, el cometa. Sus fulgores eliminan el azul del cielo. Y cuando al fin la minúscula estela comienza a volverse más y más visible, Azula extiende ambos brazos, creando estruendosos fulgores en cada mano. Los precipita a tierra y Alkxu desciende en picada. En cuanto pasa arrasando entre las tropas, ella brinca y yo detrás de ella.

La batalla comienza.

Nunca había sentido tanto deseo de pelear como ahora, y no solo por el mero hecho de compartir la guerra con ella, si no por el increíble poder que puedo sentir fluyendo en mi interior. Es increíble como el poder de las llamas llega a niveles insospechados, el calor es insoportable, y se dispersa con tanta facilidad. Si a mi me trajo tanto poder, en Azula, es impresionante. La balanza inmediatamente se pone de nuestro lado.

El Avatar y compañía atacan en un extremo opuesto, comprendo si es que tienen miedo de enfrentarla. Doy gracias que me recibió a su lado, da miedo pensarla como un enemigo. Nuestros espacios van comenzando a disminuir, y nuestras tropas están imponiéndose, el triunfo. Se acerca.

Y estamos de nuevo, cara a cara con el Avatar y su equipo. O al menos, con Zuko, la sra. Ursa, la maestra tierra, Iroh, y Sokka. –Nos vemos de nuevo- se burla Azula.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez no se ven tan seguros y de hecho retroceden.

-No es lo mismo ¿cierto?- agrego al ver sus reacciones.

Les atacamos, no sorprende que solo Iroh y Zuko muestran ser rivales, el Avatar parece no poseer ese incremento de poder como nosotros, quizá su naturaleza de maestro aire. Destrozamos sus defensas. Para este momento Songshu debiera comenzar a romper las defensas del lado oeste, Quang-ji se defiende bien, no distingo a Ling tse y Xung es el único que aparenta problemas. Pero es nada comparado con la victoria que podemos sentir acercándose.

Pero de pronto Saitse brinca en medio de nosotros y me dice discretamente. –Ling tse se ha revelado, está atacando a las fuerzas de Xung… Songshu, no llegará. No han traicionado.-


	12. Diosa asesina

**Diosa asesina**

Los destellos del cometa Sozin han bañado la tierra de la Nación, nos ha brindado poderes que poseímos cuando iniciamos el ataque contra los demás pueblos, hace cien años. Esta vez, por la mala decisión de Ozai, no es para asestar el golpe definitivo, si no para mantener nuestra guerra con vida. 

El señor del fuego Sozin, tuvo la sabiduría de aprovechar nuestra fuerza e inteligencia para expandir los triunfos de nuestra poderosa nación hacia las cuatro esquinas del mundo.

El señor del fuego Azulon dirigió con mano de hierro los ejércitos sobre las hordas que se nos oponían, fue claro, esos extranjeros no sabían lo que era bueno, y para darles los beneficios de nuestra tecnología había que exprimir cualquier clase de oposición. 

Igual de sabia fue su nieta que heredó su nombre, Azula, la nueva señora, que hizo hasta lo imposible, mantener los territorios que hemos ganado, de no haber sido por la ineptitud de Ozai, pudimos haber conquistado la cima del triunfo. Pero él decidió esperar. Y esa espera ha atraído esto. La guerra ha llegado a nuestra casa, y peleamos por sacarla de nuevo, y reclamar nuestro lugar por encima de los demás pueblos.

Nuestro poder es grande, estamos en casa, conocemos el terreno, tenemos superioridad tecnológica, nuestra estrategia es mejor que sus improvisados planes… pero… ahora tienen superioridad numérica, la vieja guerrera Ling tse se ha volcado contra nosotros, el gobernador Songshu quizá desde un principio no intentó unírsenos, por que no llegará. Dos de nuestras fuerzas base no están, y lo peor es que los ejércitos de madre han quebrado las barreras que Xung intentaba mantener tras el ataque de Ling tse, esa apertura dio paso al grupo de elite de madre, son guerreros que ella misma ha entrenado, y tienen un nivel similar al mío, yo mismo estuve en infinidad de sus prácticas, no me sorprende que nada se les interponga, pero aún están a gran distancia de nosotros. Entiendo la mentalidad de madre, si derribas la cabeza, el cuerpo ya no puede moverse. Lo que es, si eliminas a los dirigentes, los ejércitos se confundirán y perderán, esos somos Azula y yo, pero lo que madre no sabe es que Azula también conoce ese saber, y les ha dado suficiente independencia a cada una de las células de su armada como para que puedan actuar por si es que cayera. 

Pero eso no pasará.

Y aún dependa mi vida de ello, lo evitaré.

He perdido de vista de Zuko y el Avatar, Iroh y la sra. Ursa son fácilmente visibles desde mi posición, no pensé que la madre de Zuko poseyera semejante poder, y aún mas que lo usara, realmente está enfrascada en detener todo esto.

La tierra tiembla y veo caer parte de los muros que conforman la ciudad imperial, malditos maestros tierra no hallan forma más cobarde de defenderse que destruyendo nuestra ciudad. Después del movimiento parece que todos se han detenido un instante, como midiendo sus oportunidades y heridas, Agni aún nos sonríe pero su voluntad parece comenzar a temblar. Están haciendo retroceder a los ejércitos de Quang ji, y después de un ataque combinado de los cuatro elementos, cortesía del Avatar y sus amigos han dividido a la mitad nuestras fuerzas, separándonos de Quang ji, Saitse y los remanentes de Xung, lo que queda de nuestro lado son fuerzas de ellos tres y de los generales que juraron lealtad a Azula, Alkxu y, bueno, nosotros dos.

Madre, la sra. Ursa, Iroh, el Avatar, la maestra agua, Zuko, y demás están enfilándose hacia nosotros. Todos están tan enfrascados en sus desesperados intentos por mantener a raya al enemigo que no prestan mucha atención a su avance, hasta que ya los han hecho a un lado por la fuerza, Azula se da cuenta que la confrontación está cerca del final. Quien gane esta pelea, será quien pueda continuar su propósito. El fin de la guerra y la restauración del equilibrio, o la conquista del planeta por parte de la nación del Fuego.

-Eres bastante inteligente Azula, ni papá supo que tenías planeado algo como esto.- Zuko sisea con sus dos espadas extendidas y encendidas.

-Azula… debo reconocerlo, me sorprendes, imagina lo que puedes hacer por el beneficio de la Nación, con esa capacidad y ese talento. Podrías hacer maravillas.- Madre la halaga mientras con la mirada ordena a sus guerreros que les abran camino.

-Isei, no miramos hacia el mismo lado. Esto es lo que beneficiará a la nación.- 

Madre niega moviendo la cabeza y después de mirar a Iroh y Ursa, se despliegan y varios de los generales y demás soldados que están con nosotros comienzan a ser hechos a un lado con violencia, Azula está entretenida no ataca y solo contempla como los otros nos aíslan, yo sigo atacando pero después me llama y me pide que me detenga y permanezca cerca de ella, sin pelear. Lo hago. 

-Espera, esto será interesante.- Hace una pausa mientras mira a nuestro alrededor. -Atacarás a Iroh y Zuko, déjame a mi madre, Isei, y el resto. Alkxu será nuestro apoyo. Los Daili esperan debajo de nosotros, debo inutilizar a la maestra tierra para que no los delate. Aún podemos salir adelante, Quang jiestá por llegar con las aeronaves.-

'_Aún podemos_' esto no es bueno. Azula está improvisando, con seguridad y fría planeación, pero no estaba dentro de lo que esperaba, la traición de Xung y Ling tse fue una dura estocada. No dudo de ella, pero si del contundente éxito de nuestra cruzada. –Como digas-

Ellos creen que esperaremos a que se acerquen por completo, algunos han bajado la guardia en orden de acercarse mas, pero cuando la distancia es poca, Azula me mira y lanza una centella que va a caer justo a los pies de la maestra tierra que aúlla de dolor mientras cae al piso. Es el momento.

Los resplandores aparecen de nuevo en ambas manos, e impulsada por una poderosa corriente de fuego de sus pies se lanza contra ellos, yo tomo mi espada y consigo hacer lo mismo que Zuko, con la diferencia en el color del fuego. Mientras no deje que mi espada pierda su fuego y no dejar que Iroh prepare sus relámpagos estaré seguro. Es difícil, demasiado complicado lidiar con el Dragón del Oeste y Zuko, ambos realizan ataques similares en fuerza y técnica, parte de eso me da una ventaja pues no debo improvisar defensas distintas, lo mismo sirve para evadir los ataques de ambos. Soy más fuerte que Zuko, no hay duda, pero Iroh es más fuerte que yo… aunque no más ágil.

Poderosas explosiones azules aparecen por un lado y otro, Azula hace gala de su fuerza y habilidad. Nadie puede siquiera acercársele, no creo que pueda estar así por siempre, pero por el momento es lo justo para no perder más terreno. Los generales que apoyan a Zuko han caído, al igual que los afiliados a la Sociedad del Loto Blanco que peleaban de este lado de la batalla, madre ha retrocedido, la sra. Ursa se niega ha pelear de frente a Azula, el equipo del Avatar se retrae pues evidentemente no son rivales para ella a menos que combinen ataques, el guerrero se ha encargado de cubrir a la maestra tierra.

No me va bien a mi, Iroh insistentemente apuntó su fuego a mi mano, aunque intenté esquivarlo, simplemente hubo un punto en que me hizo soltar la espada, mi mano derecha está completamente calcinada, no podré blandir mas un arma, pero al menos puedo seguir usando mi fuego control, a costa de bastante dolor pero no voy a dejarme perder por estas pequeñeces. 

Zuko después de un pequeño respiro, comienza un ataque continuo sobre mi, sin la espada y con la mano herida lo más que puedo es lanzar un muro de fuego que él quiebra con aparente sencillez¿aquí moriré?

Un resonar de cuernos a lo lejos, y seguida de una lluvia de fuego que tiene la puntería de caer solo sobre los bloques enemigos. Alkxu ruge, levanta el vuelo y recoge a Azula, Zuko me inflingió suficiente daño como para hacerme retroceder, Azula llega a tiempo para lanzarlos lejos antes de que me rematen.

Sobre el lomo de Alkxu, ella me mira con algo de sospecha, toma mi mano lastimada y gruñe. Sujetando las riendas de Alkxu lo hace descender justo sobre su hermano y tío, que hubiesen sido bañados entre las llamas de ella y su dragón de no haber sido por los muros de piedra que el Avatar y la maestra tierra levantaron sobre ellos. 

–Y así inicia.- Dice sujetando mi mano no lastimada.

Un grupo de aeronaves, esas que produjeron en la isla de Tyang yen avanza entre las nubes de humo que se han levantado por las piras en las que se han convertido muchos edificios de la ciudad. Y Alkxu va al frente, ella levanta ambas manos y las extiende a los lados. Los cuernos resuenan, una a una las naves se inundan de gritos que la aclaman y se despliegan de su formación de 'v', se extienden por la superficie y comienzan a descender mientras lanzan más municiones sobre los incautos soldados enemigos que creían haber amarrado su victoria. Comienzan a correr dispersándose, terrible error, el caos impone desesperación, la desesperación duda, la duda… miedo… a la derrota. Debilidad. Algo que se puede explotar. 

Y reinicia el desbocado ascenso y descenso sobre las huestes enemigas, las rociamos con nuestras llamas azules. Que momento de felicidad y euforia, como esa primera vez… cuando íbamos a Tyang yen.

Azula que Alkxu vire, y regresamos, vamos donde están Zuko, el Avatar y todos los demás. –Pagarán. Préparate.- aprieta mi mano y me mira de reojo. –Tu lealtad está conmigo, lo dijiste. Me lo probaste ante tu anterior señor del fuego, lo pruebas ante tu gente¿y ante tu familia?-

-Lo estará o dejará de estarlo si me pides lo contrario… recuerda.- Le susurro al oído.

Y en cuanto Alkxu está casi al ras del suelo nos atacan con todo lo que pueden, me mira y sonríe. –Adelante entonces.- 

Ella despliega relámpagos y llamaradas, yo simplemente llamas pero con fuerza similar, los generales amigos de madre caen fulminados, los otros tratan de protegerse con muros de piedra y tolvaneras de viento del Avatar, no consiguen mucho, hasta que la maestra agua les imita y el vapor no se hace esperar. Alkxu comienza a desorientarse por la tremenda cantidad de vapor y la nula visibilidad, justo en ese momento le hieren en el vientre y se precipita a tierra, lanzándonos en el proceso.

Me cuesta ponerme de pie, me duele la cabeza y la mano está inservible ya. La buscó frenéticamente, está sentada recargada al lado de la cabeza Alkxu mientras le susurra al dragón, está enojada, me ve y su gesto se ensombrece, se enfurece mas. 

-Han de morir.- Me toma la mano útil y la estruja. 

Con fuerzas que nunca le había conocido se abre paso entre el vapor y polvo que aún cubren, pareciera un arranque de ira ciega pero mientras la sigo puedo ver como ataca con precisión, como sabiendo donde está cada uno. Gritos, reclamos, exclamaciones de dolor y miedo, me le uno por otro lado, su destello de magma azul es lo único que me indica su posición, yo he formado una daga de fuego y me mezclo entre los enemigos, también morirán por mi mano.

Xung, un par de generales que al final cambiaron al bando de Zuko, tres miembros de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco, y al final… madre.

'_Y ante tu familia?_' a esto se refería, no es una prueba pero me preparaba para esta posibilidad. Inclino un poco la cabeza mostrando mis respetos, y obligo a mi mano lastimada a encenderse. –Madre.-

-No digas mas. Elegiste camino, te enseñamos a seguirlo. Lo malo es que no llegarás al final.- Y me ataca, sé que puedo superarla, puedo vencerla, hasta que la maestra agua se une, así no podré, o no con la misma velocidad.

Pero Azula me apoya, se lanza sobre la maestra agua y Zuko detrás de ella. –Y así termina Jiong shi…-

-Y así… termina.- Mi ataque supera al suyo. Cae inerte a mis pies, me inclino un poco, tomo su cabeza con mis manos mientras susurra.

-Me superaste… estoy orgullosa…- y da su último aliento. Me quedo paralizado asimilando lo que acaba de ocurrir. 

-WHAAAAA!- un grito de Zuko. -¿Qué pasa contigo?- 

Corro a la fuente del grito, Zuko tiene en brazos a la señora Ursa¿la ha matado? A sus pies yacen varios cuerpos mas. Mientras Azula mira hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados, los chorros de sangre de los cuerpos decapitados a sus pies la bañan en curiosa fuente roja, mientras llueve fuego por todos lados y las aeronaves comienzan a caer entre los ejércitos que huyen asustados. 

Han derribado nuestra última arma.


	13. Devoción Diosa ejecutora

Kaixo! Gente, he aquí el final. Terminó distinto a lo que pensé en un principio, pero al tono con lo que imaginaba.

GRACIAS. Por sus lecturas, reviews, etc. etc. Por orden de aparición. **Bake-tsuki (gracias especiales por su contribución con el cap. 8!), azula-fan14, Hikari-chan, karin45, maga azul, el angel de la oscuridad, Kodoku serenity, Lamathyave, Zutara4life...**

**GRACIAS**

Mi primer historia de Avatar, no estoy segura si escriba mas de la serie, me encanta y espero ansiosa el final, pero... son malos tiempos. Mientras espero les haya gustado la historia y que el final les agrade, conforme escribía la historia (lo que consideraría la segunda parte después del cap. 8) me dio nueva perspectiva del personaje, y la verdad, me gustó mucho... aunque veo que no es muy querido que digamos.

* * *

**Devoción- Diosa Ejecutora**

Lo que sintió en ese momento lo sintieron cientos a su alrededor. Vio caer lo que esperaban les diera la ventaja en esa batalla. Jiong Shi dirigió su mirada al cielo, las nubes de humo parecían resguardar la tormenta de venganza que caería sobre ellos al igual que el fuego, bajó los ojos a Azula, que también miraba hacia arriba, pero con los ojos cerrados.

¿Derrota? Vergüenza, miedo, arrepentimiento, frustración… ¿qué?

Él sólo sintió una fuerza que lo obligó a acercarse a ella, encender el fuego en su única mano levemente útil y protegerla, a costa de todo, su integridad, su orgullo, su vida. Él le había jurado lealtad, sin importar si su vida iba con eso…

_Por usted, morir hoy o mañana._

_Nuestra vida y nuestra lealtad con usted…_

_Por siempre._

Así lo había jurado. Ella pareció estar como en un trance, ni siquiera lo miró cuando se colocó a su lado protegiéndola, aún sabiendo que era inútil considerando su estado y la considerable superioridad en todos los aspectos de los que le rodeaban.

Zuko fue el primero en atacar, completamente cegado por la ira de ver a su madre herida, Jiong Shi consiguió ponerlo fuera de combate gracias a que él si tenía la mente clara, pero Iroh corrió a ayudar a su sobrino, no fue oponente siquiera contra el Dragón del Oeste. Iroh lo lanzó sin mucho cuidado a un lado dejándole el camino abierto para derribar a su sobrina, pero el guerrero de fuego era necio. Y se puso de pie, y sin que Iroh lo imaginara le propinó un golpe con suficiente fuerza como para echarlo al lado de su sobrino.

Era un animal herido que se defendía con todo lo que tenía para proteger lo que quería. Y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, ciertamente en su estado sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, pero todo fuera por extender cuanto le fuera posible su existencia en compañía de ella.

Y esa ella parecía no darse cuenta siquiera. De nada. Su sueño se había desplomado, el fruto de sus años de trabajo, todo en lo que había fijado sus energías y esfuerzos… desechos ante ella. Su utopía quebrada.

No era un ser débil, era poderosa, orgullosa, superior a todos… pero estaba cansada. En todos sus años nunca había sentido lo que nombran agotamiento, pero ella sabía que era lo que le pasaba por que ya no quería dar un paso. No iba a rendirse, iba a pelear para demostrar que no estaba vencida, pero en ese momento… estaba tan cansada.

Algo raro estaba pasando, escuchaba las inconfundibles siseos de llamas siendo lanzadas y repelidas, esa gloriosa sensación del aire siendo cortado por el fuego amoroso, que besaba todo con cuanto hacía contacto, quemando, destruyendo, lastimando… pero no había voces, espera, ahí estaban… sonidos guturales que no tenían sentido, con tonalidades tan dispares que no podía reconocer sin eran humanos o animales los que los emitían. Quizá ambos.

Y después una palabra, otra tras otra comenzaron a formar series inteligibles que se registraron en su pródigo cerebro, ese había sido Zuko, la vergüenza de la cadena; ese otro Iroh, otro eslabón débil; el Avatar, el maldito fantasma del fracaso; Katara, la razón de la traición de su hermano; y ahí… entre todas, estaba Jiong Shi, el único que estaba ahí, perseverante, leal, constante, devoto… le había ofrecido su entrega y se la había demostrado con todo, abrió un ojo.

El hijo de la guerrera Isei y el estratega Rongyao, casi al borde del colapso repeliendo todo ataque que le era lanzado, su mano derecha irreconocible entre la carne carbonizada, su otrora cabello negro y radiante, opaco por el humo y las cenizas, su cara pálida y orgullosa, subyugada por el cansancio y la furia, su firme y fuerte fisonomía, tambaleante por las heridas y el dolor; la cabeza orgullosa y altiva levemente inclinada al borde del colapso. Sólo el par de ojos dorados ardiendo de furia.

Pero estaba ahí, protegiéndola.

Abrió ambos ojos. ¿Cómo podía un ser hacer eso por ella? Por elección propia, no por el temor que infundía, ni por el deseo de poder que podía conseguirse siguiéndola, no por la manipulación en sus palabras, por nada… mas que ese amor que tan lentamente había creado en ella.

¿Ella lo amaba?

No. Ella era Azula, la poderosa princesa de la Nación del Fuego, la heredera del trono, el prodigio de fuego azul y relámpago poderoso, el orgullo de su gente, la dirigente del motor más poderoso de tecnología y guerra que jamás se había conocido sobre la faz del planeta. Era un ser superior que no podía poseer cosas tan indignas como los sentimientos… mató a su padre, a su madre, de haber podido lo hubiera hecho con su hermano, para ella la vida de los otros eran débiles llamas. Ella las apagaba a placer.

¿Cómo vino semejante ser a ocupar un lugar en su cabeza? Un misterio, pero ahí estaba.

Y no quería perderlo, por dolorosa y patética realización que fuera esa, lo aceptó. No quería verlo muerto. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza, abrió los ojos, el cometa moría dando unos últimos destellos benefactores, torció la cabeza contemplando a Jiong Shi peleando contra el Avatar, y extendió ambos brazos, desde el cielo relámpagos surgieron rociando los suelos, un ataque sorpresivo que pocos pudieron repeler pues no era arte de todos detener el ataque eléctrico. Azula, fijó su objetivo en el Avatar, entre fuego y relámpagos débiles le hizo frente permitiéndole a Jiong Shi colocarse a distancia segura y recuperar un poco el aliento. Aang combinó sus habilidades, la tierra control le dio ventaja sobre la enfurecida chica que retrocedió en orden de no arriesgarse en ataques sin sentido, desperdiciando valiosa energía.

Divisó a Alkxu que no se había movido del lugar donde cayeron, un charco de sangre debajo del glorioso animal, ¿lo había perdido?

-Arriba, no moriremos aquí.- Azula trató de infundirle ánimos.

-No los dos.- Jiong Shi se puso de pie y se colocó delante de ella –Al menos tú no lo harás.-

Azula estaba sobrecogida, lo reconoció, pero no lo iba a aceptar. –No, nadie se queda. Hagámoslo.-

-¿Hacer?-

Azula le respondió con la mirada, él estaba sorprendido de la orden, pero situaciones extremas, requerían acciones extremas. El poder combinado que habían aprendido de los guerreros del sol, la esencia más pura del fuego control. Enseñados por Saitse que tenía el conocimiento, y por Quang ji con la habilidad. Comenzaron los movimientos, para sorpresa y terror compartido de todos, Zuko y Aang imitaron sus pasos, todos los que entendieron, y los que no, retrocedieron temerosos de no saber el resultado de semejante choque de fuerzas. Ninguno estaba en buen estado, aunque Azula y Jiong Shi estaban en mucho peor condición que los otros dos. También era cierto que en habilidad, Azula era la mejor, Jiong Shi estaba muy por encima de Zuko y Aang no se veía beneficiado por el cometa.

Katara creyó que el hecho que Zuko y Aang tuvieran como fuente de su fuego algo distinto al odio y la rabia, era señal de ventaja. Pero no sabía que Azula no conocía ese sentimiento, el odio es una obsesión por algo que se desagrada, ¿cosa más deplorable podía haber? No. Ella no odiaba nada ni nadie. Poseía furia, pero era capaz de canalizarla. Por eso podía crear el relámpago. Y Jiong Shi, odiaba y se enfurecía, pero desde que Azula le ofreció lugar a su lado, su fuente de poder había cambiado. Y era más fuerte que nunca.

Un paso, un movimiento de brazos, uno tras otro y dos espirales de fuego, una tan alta como la otra, los vibrantes colores en toda su gama, y chocaron creando una explosión multicolor que se disipó en el aire. Pero no cesaron, se sucedieron una de otra, y una fue disminuyendo su tamaño, poco a poco conforme las dos hacían contacto se iba haciendo más y más débil. Hasta que no quedó nada de ella.

Un par quedó de entre la multicolor espiral de fuego, sin energías y yaciendo uno contra otro. La princesa y el guerrero. Parecían listos para rendirse y morir. Pero no, aunque se veía que no podían ni ponerse en pie, no iban a dejar que esos seres ganaran. Si es que iban a morir, sería con la cabeza en alto.

Quisieron ponerse de pie, sólo Azula lo consiguió. Jiong Shi ya no pudo ni elevarse a sus rodillas, mucho menos llegar a erguirse por completo. Azula buscó desesperada a Alkxu, el dragón ya no estaba, miró a Jiong Shi con algo que no conocía picando en sus ojos, como si de pronto agua quisiera caer de ellos. –Vamos…-

No cayó ni una sola gota, ella no lloraba, pero el hecho de ver los ojos humedecidos de ese poderoso ser ante él fue suficiente para que sintiera que podía morir en paz. –No, vete, ya no puedo…-

-NO- Azula se sujetó a su mano, apretándola con fuerza opuesta a la de un ser que visualiza la muerte y no se aferra a la vida.

-Lo dijimos.-

-Nadie se queda atrás. -

Alrededor, todos los que querían ver la caída de Azula comenzaban a acercarse después de ver que ya nadie atacaría, y contemplaron a la hija del pasado Señor del Fuego sujetando el cuerpo del guerrero moribundo. Ella se inclinó sobre él mientras tosía sangre, los últimos momentos de la mujer que amenazó la estabilidad de los cuatro pueblos. Que fue reto y amenaza para el Avatar y el equilibrio.

Ahí… agonizando.

Se acercaron. Zuko quiso ser el primero, pero Iroh lo llamó mientras le dejaba ver a Ursa que aunque doliéndose de un costado, le sonreía mientras lloraba, se alegró de ver que su madre vivía que dejó de contemplar los últimos momentos de su hermana. Aang y Katara no creían lo que veían. El final de… todo. La paz podía venir con la muerte de ella, un costo alto, pero valioso.

Y justo antes de que la primer persona pudiera hacer contacto con Azula, una esfera de fuego estalló aventando a todos a lo lejos, diseminando pequeñas llamas y un calor que arrasaba todo. Se disipó, y no quedó nada.

Pasaron los meses de dura reconstrucción, afianzar a los amigos y los lazos, borrar las amenazas, establecer nuevos pactos de paz y cooperación. La guerra de cien años, finalizaba. El Avatar había cumplido su misión, Zuko tomó lugar como Señor del Fuego, Ursa y Iroh se convirtieron en sus mejores consejeros, Katara como su compañera y la más fiel señal de nueva vida entre los pueblos, Sokka y Ty lee se encargaron de la renovación completa de la Tribu Agua del Sur, regresándola a sus viejas glorias, el Imperio Tierra pobló de ciudades tan gloriosas como Ba Sing Se todo el territorio, los nómadas del aire reaparecieron después del autoexilio, los habitantes de las otras tres naciones los recibieron como si fueran alguna clase de profetas o seres mágicos. Su sabiduría fue legendaria.

Fue una época que se anunciaba de paz y prosperidad sin fin.

Pero aún estaba un misterio, nadie encontró los cuerpos de Azula y Jiong Shi, los asumieron muertos y calcinados en la pira que la misma Azula creó para su autoinmolación. La temperatura hubiera derretido hasta el más duro hueso, eso fue lo que supusieron y proclamaron. Pero algunas personas que lo presenciaron, lo dudaron. Y esa duda creó un rumor, que se convirtió en leyenda y amenaza para la prolífica paz. Y se difundió en las cuatro esquinas del mundo. Verdad o alucinación colectiva, no faltaba quien dijera haber visto, a un dragón surcar los cielos, dos personas sobre él y dejando fuego azul a su paso.

Algunas le llamaban fantasmas del pasado, otros la encarnación de Agni, y hay que saber que no hubo nada más cercano a eso. Una diosa que ejecutó hasta el final sus sueños, sus ambiciones y deseos.

**FIN**

* * *

Parece fin? bueno en definitiva no iba a dejar que se muriera del todo... y pues con eso que no creo que el bien siempre triunfa, o que todo es blanco y negro, dejemos un final medio abierto (adoro esos), por que nadie puede decir 'Y vivieron felices para siempre'.

Aunque a mi gusto el par tuvo buena despedida, y hay material para imaginar que no murieron (recuerdan el capítulo del libro Tierra 'La persecusión/The chase' cuando Azula desaparece enmedio de la explosión, esa fue mi idea de su posible huida/muerte... que fue?

Muchos saludos!


End file.
